A Serious WhyBuffet Fanfiction
by Lord Roy
Summary: This fanfic is based on three what ifs. I then try to find how those three differences would change the fates of some other characters and the story in general. WhyBuffet is an awesome youtuber, go check him out. Subscribe to Lord Roy on this website.
1. 57th Mission Outside of the Walls

All Buffet ever wanted to do was to make his Mother proud. His Father left him and his Mother when he was very young. His Mother always worked her ass off to feed him and give him a roof to live under. He promised his dying mother that he would join the military police and make her proud.

Now here he was, mounted on his horse with the wings of freedom on his back, ready to go out on the 57th expedition outside of the walls. He looked up to the sky and said to himself "Mother, I'm so sorry." He could of joined the Military Police, he was ranked tenth in the 104th. He knew why he made this choice. He could not go hide inside the walls with the MPs anymore. Not after he saw it. The titans, and the way… the way they **eat** people. He does not even know how he stood there when everyone else left, but he did. Now he was here, with his friends and comrades ready to charge into their possible deaths.

He heard the rumors of how many people died. These rumors were made true however when his now Commander stood on that stage and told every cadet the truth. This however made him respect and trust Commander Erwin. This is why the legion was trusting of one another, they knew what they were up against and how to deal with it. Those who couldn't deal with it would die and the group would move on. So only little members of the 104th stayed. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Christa, Buffet, a few others, and Eren was already a member of the special operations squad.

Little people knew the point of this mission, not even the special operations squad. The ones who knew the objective of this mission were Erwin, Levi, Hanji and Mike. Others were left clueless and just followed orders.

"Onward!" was heard from the front of the formation, and Buffet assumed it was Erwin who screamed out the command.

The group then moved forwards through the ruins of old towns that were inhabited as little as five years ago. Five years ago was when he made the promise to his dying mother that he would join the MPs. He remembered how Sasha was always there for him in times of need. He lived in the same village as Sasha when he was growing up. Sasha was the reason he decided to join the military. He then later told his mother on her deathbed that he would a MP, setting his choice in stone. Once they joined the military, they made quick friends with Connie and then they became a trio that could not be broken. Buffet was also good friends with Jean and Marco. He remember how he always ended domestic level disputes between Jean and Ere-.

"One ten meter class on the left side!" Buffet was then taken out of his little world where he was reliving his life and watched as two men took on the ten meter titan as the convoy continued on. The two men thankfully killed the titan without getting injured and then rejoined the group. After a couple more minutes of riding through ruins, they reached open plains and moved into their very spread out formation. He then grouped up with Sasha and they moved into their formation location. They were placed in the same area so they moved together. They also had a group of two veterans moving close by so they were not too scared.

The first couple of minutes was boring. Sasha and Buffet just rode together, without saying a word. Then Buffet and Sasha came across a small village that only contained a couple of buildings. They looked in between the buildings and what they saw was something they would never forget. A titan on all fours was looking straight at them. Both of them told their horses to move faster and then it became a foot race between their horses and the abnormal.

"I'll send out the flare." said Sasha. Flares were their form of long distance communication. Green flares meant a direction change and the direction the flare was shot indicated the direction. Red flares meant there was a titan nearby, and black flares meant there was an abnormal nearby. There were other different colored flares for squads to communicate with each other but others were told to ignore them.

Sasha fumbled with the black flare until dropping it on the ground, the abnormal then stepped on the flare, destroying it. Buffet was about to fire his own black flare until he saw the vets behind them fire one.

"Go! We will take care of it!" yelled one of the vets.

"Ok Sasha we turn right now!" yelled Buffet. Sasha and Buffet did a 90 degree turn left to avoid the titan's bite. Then vets rode in front of the titan, grabbing it's attention. Sasha and Buffet then rode away for a bit. Once they saw the vets had killed the titan, they started to returned to their spot in the formation. Before they did though, Buffet saw a female titan, standing over a body. The female then lifted the hood of the person. Buffet had great vision, so he could tell it was Armin. The titan then put his hood down, and fled. Buffet then fired a black flare, no regular titan would do such a thing.

"Go back to formation, I'll meet up with you soon." Buffet told Sasha. Buffet was about to make a beeline towards Armin, but then Sasha responded.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Sasha then gripped the back of Buffet's head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stay safe." Buffet had a bright shade of red covering his face, but he nodded and then rode towards Armin.

Before he got to Armin, Reiner already got Armin back on his feet and gave him a new horse.

He then caught up with Reiner and Armin.

"Armin...what the hell was that." was all Buffet could get out.

"That thing is not a normal titan." was his response.

"No shit." Reiner chimed in.

"That titan is just like Eren, there is a person controlling it. That titan was not killing to eat, it was killing to kill." said Armin.

"So why didn't it kill you?" was Buffet's response.

"I..I don't know...that titan must be looking for Eren, we have to slow it down so the convoy can advance." Jean then joined the group, he didn't ask any questions so he must have been listening.

Armin the came up with a plan. It was solid so everyone got into position.

Once everyone got into position, Armin noded at Jean, who was the first part of the plan. Jean then kissed his blade handle, for some unknown reason, and then jumped off his horse, firing his 3DMG line at the female. Just before line hit however, the titan dodged it, and swung in Jean's direction, causing wind like air to fly into his body. The titan then turned towards Armin and swatted his horse out from under him, causing him to go flying. Once Armin hit the ground he started rolling, this caused his 3DMG to fall off. The horse landed close to Reiner. Buffet and Jean both then shot a hook towards the female. Instead of dodging the hook, the female grabbed Buffet's hook and pulled him towards her. Buffet knew he was about to be crushed so he did the best he could. He cut the wire which the female was holding and was sent flying. Without anything to latch onto with his one good hook, his body hit the ground, hard. Buffet landed on his left wrist, which snapped beneath his weight. Then he tumbled a bit until finally stopping ten feet later. He had a few bruises and a broken left wrist, but besides that he was fine. He watched as Jean flew around the female, Jean knew he was going to die. The titan would just grab his hook and smash him on the ground. The titan moved her hand towards Jean's hook, but just before the titan grabbed it Armin started screaming.

"Jean! Avenge that suicidal bastard!" Everyone was dumbfounded at what he was saying. Blood was flowing down his face. He must have a concussion was Buffet's first thought.

"I saw him! Crushed until this bitch's foot! Kill her so he doesn't die in vain!" As Armin was screaming these crazy things, Reiner took this as a distraction and attached to the nape and started swinging towards it. Just before he could get to the nape, the titan looked into Reiner's eyes and grabbed him out of the air. No one was in a state to go and save him so all they could do is sit and watch in horror. After a couple of seconds the titan crushed Reiner in her hand, killing him. The group watched in shock until Reiner cut out of the beast's hand. Reiner then grabbed Armin and told everyone to retreat and claiming that she won't follow them. The female looked at it's hand for a couple of seconds. Then it turned around and ran farther towards the forest.

After a couple of minutes of running, they finally stopped and started to patch up. They stopped the bleeding coming from Armin's head and then wrapped Buffet's broken wrist in medical tape, attempting to keep it from moving. Then they saw something bad, they only had three horses. This was not a terrible thing, but it is always uncomfortable to have two people on a horse. Just as they were deciding who was gonna ride together, they saw a small blonde women riding towards them with an extra horse. Buffet knew it was Christa almost instantly. Once she arrived she made sure everyone was okay, she handed over the extra horse and they continued to ride towards the forest. It was a quick five minutes until they reached the forest and they saw everyone on trees at with titans below them. They quickly flew on top of the trees before any titan could notice or grab them. Buffet was lucky his broken wrist was on the same side of his broken cable, so he could still fly around, but at a much slower rate. All of the new recruits were on the trees along with Nanaba, so everyone had a nice reunion.

"Buffet!" Buffet was then bear hugged by someone he could only assume to be Sasha.

"I'm so glad you are alive." was the next thing to come out of the redhead's mouth.

"Likewise."

"What happened to your wrist?"

"It's a long story."

The cadets continued to have small talk on the trees, their job right now was to keep the titans away from the middle of the forest, where the mission was happening. After five minutes of waiting, the group heard a loud scream coming from inside the forest. The scream then stopped after a good ten seconds. Then the titans started to run towards the middle of the forest. None of them were abnormal before, but now they were full on sprinting towards the middle of the forest.

Mikasa then started to fly to the center of the forest to make sure Eren was okay, but before she could go, Sasha stopped her.

"Wait, I know that that sound. That's the sound of a dying animal that has nothing left to lose! They are very dangerous and should be feared!"

"Have you ever seen me scared?" was Mikasa's emotionless response.

"No, I haven't! But now is a good time to try it out!" yelled Sasha back.

Mikasa looked like she was thinking of something, after a few seconds she spoke up.

"I'll be careful."

"You better be!" yelled Sasha as Mikasa flew into the forest.

Buffet knew to trust Sasha's gut feelings, and so did Mikasa. Mikasa still went through with her plan though.

Just after Mikasa left, a flare was fired that signaled retreat. The group was surprised that it was already over, but did not argue. The group flew off the trees and mounted their horses, ready to retreat. They had to wait until everyone returned to the convoy. A big group returned about five minutes later, but they still could not leave since there were still some people left in the forest. Savage sounds and screams were heard as they were waiting, this made the group uneasy. After another five minutes Mikasa and Captain Levi, humanity's strongest soldier, returned both holding a wounded comrade. Mikasa was hold Eren and Captain Levi was hold an amber haired girl that Buffet had never seen before, both Eren and the girl were unconscious. Buffet assumed that the girl was a member of the special operations squad. After they returned they got the go ahead to move back towards the walls. The ride back was tame besides when two titans appeared when two men went back to get their fallen friend's body against the Commander's orders. One of the men was killed and the body was lost in the conflict. Also the Corps had to drop some dead bodies to get away from the titans. It was a waste of time, a life, and a lot of dead bodies, but they continued forwards. Then Buffet remembered, those who couldn't deal with it would die.

Rumors had it that the special operations squad was wiped out. Three men were killed, and the other three were wounded, one fatally. Buffet was glad that Captain Levi and Eren were among the non-fatally wounded. The fatally wounded soldier's name was Petra, Buffet assumed that was the girl that Captain Levi was carrying. Soon they reached the wall and the citizens were on the streets, yelling at the Corps and demanding answers from Commander Erwin, but that was the least of their concerns.

The Survey Corps were called to the capital to trail Eren...again.


	2. How it was Gonna Happen

Buffet sprinted forward and plunged the axe into the 3 meter titan's nape. He quickly took the axe out and went to plunge it into the nape again, but the original wound had already healed. Buffet could not kill the titan. Sasha quickly grabbed the child and lead them out of the building.

"Please forgive us…" is was Buffet said to the dying lady. Buffet quickly caught up with Sasha and the child. They walked in silence until they saw the 3 meter following them. Sasha drew an arrow and Buffet prepared himself.

"RUN!" Sasha screamed to the child. The child looked confused and was not set on running away.

"GO. NOW." The child quickly turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Knowing the child would find the group from the village. Sasha prepared an arrow and fired it, completely missing the first 2 arrows. Sasha took a deep breath and nailed the next shot into the left eye. The titan approached the duo. Buffet went to slash the right eye, but he felt a pain in his wrist and this caused his chop to drop and he missed the titan grabbed Buffet and was about to bite into his neck. Sasha then acted quickly and took her remaining arrow and stabbed the titan's eye out. The titan then turned its attention to Sasha and bear hugged her, squeezing her as hard as possible.

Sasha screamed out as cracking sounds were heard from her body and blood came out of her mouth. Since the titan was blinded, the titan could not bite sasha in an area to kill her instantly. The titan started by putting her right leg in its mouth and biting it off. Sasha screamed out again. She tried to crawl away but the titan made a lucky guess and grabbed her again. The titan quickly bit into her back. Buffet quickly slashed the titan's nape. He now saw he needed to make a clean cut instead of plunging it in. Buffet killed the Titan.

Buffet quickly dashed to Sasha's side.

"SASHA! STAY WITH ME."

Sasha gave Buffet's one of her signature goofy similes before all the life drained from her face. Sasha was dead. Buffet screamed sounds he did not even know could come out of his mouth. Buffet took his hand to her face and closed her half open eyes. Buffet then put her body on the bed of one of the houses, and covered her face with her survey corps cape. Buffet then left the village, not knowing how to explain this to his friends, and how he would manage without his friend and...the one he loved.

-(skipping Bert and Reiner reveal, no changes there)-

Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Krista...wait, no, now it was Historia, Connie and Buffet were all sitting in a room, not knowing why they were there.

"Anyone know why the hell we are here?" Jean broke the silence.

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious?" was Connie's response.

"Well it fucking isn't if I'm asking why we are here." Jean replied, more annoyed

"Ugh, Armin explain." was Connie next move.

"Um...well...I-I don't know." Armin replied.

"I-I hope were not in trouble." Historia chimed in.

"Wait…" Connie saw something off.

"What is it?" Mikasa said, finding Connie's response rather serious.

"Where is Sasha? I haven't seen her in a little bit." Buffet tensed up and cringed. In the heat of battle and the shock that Reiner and Bertholdt were humanity's top 2 known enemies, he didn't get the chance to tell them that Sasha died. Armin of course noticed Buffet tensing up, smart bastard.

"Buffet...are you okay?" was Armin's first reaction.

"I'm fine." "Please dismiss it Armin."

"Do you know where Sasha is?" "Armin fucking drop it."

"No, I don't."

"Are you sure? You look rather tens-"

"DAMNIT ARMIN!" Buffet slammed his fist against the table they were sitting at, causing the group flinch. His eyes started to water. Buffet looked up and looked into Armin's eyes.

"Sasha…" Buffet could not keep eye contact with Armin anymore, he dropped his head. "Sasha… was killed in battle." The group all had different reactions. Mikasa dropped her head and looked at the ground. Armin kept looking at Buffet with watery eyes. Jean gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Connie and Historia let the tears fall down.

"She died a noble death in battle...she sacrificed her life for me and a young child. My wrist is why I was put in danger and she had to sacrifice herself for me...I'm the reason she is gone." Buffet didn't care anymore, he started to let some tears fall down his face. He then felt a hand fell on top of his. He looked up to see Mikasa looking straight into his eyes.

"Stay strong...that's what she would have wanted, for all of us." Mikasa said addressing the whole group. They all gave nodded in response. Then they heard the door open. In the door stood Captain Levi.

"Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz, Connie Springer and Buffet should all be here, is everyone present?" said Levi

Every stood and saluted. "Yes Sir."

"Good, you all are now members of the new Special Operations Squad." Levi put a lot of emphasis on the word new. "Follow me." The ride to the location felt short because the new members of the squad had a nice chat, but still could not keep a good mood because of their friend's recent death. They arrived at a house in the wilderness. The were all let inside. Eren walked out of a room from upstairs and his face lit up when he saw who was here.

"These are the new members Captain?" said Eren, trying to hide his joy.

Levi gave an annoyed grunt "I know you are all friends, don't try to hide it. Catch up or something, I'll give you orders later."

"Yes Captain!" everyone saluted as Levi walked into the room that Eren just exited.

"Brats." Levi muttered as he went up into the room.

They all waited a couple of seconds, then Eren led them all into the dining room. Eren gave everyone a hug besides Jean, who he just gave a simple nod. They all sat down at the table.

"I'm so happy you guys all are in the new squad! I can't wait to get started!" was the first thing Eren said. They all gave a slight smile, still wondering who would break the news about Sasha's death.

"So guys, what's new" was the next thing he said, everyone tensed up.

"Well let's just get this over with." Is what Jean said in a grim response.

"Let's get what over with, is something wro-"

"Sasha is dead." said Buffet suddenly, sounding just like Jean did when he broke the news about Marco's death to Eren.

"What...no…" Eren was shocked.

"She died sacrificing herself for me and a child, she's a hero." was Buffet's next statement. Everyone had a moment of silence, Levi then entered.

"Alright Brats, time for some ground rules. Eren, go." Levi tilted his head towards the upstairs door that Eren exited when the new squad first got there.

"Y-Yes Captain" Eren quickly walked back upstairs and into the room Levi exited.

"Okay now, do you see that room that Eren entered. In there is the only surviving member of my last squad besides myself and Eren. She is seriously injured and is currently immobile. She is so weak right now that she can barely lift her arms. Her name is Petra. Every half hour someone must go into her room and check if she needs anything, we will establish a rotation later. Got it?"

"Yes Captain"

"Next, I expect this house to be spotless by dinnertime, which is at 6:30 pm, you may all start once you are dismissed, Understood?"

"Yes Captain"

"Lastly, if you go upstairs, you find your names on various doors, these are your rooms. I expect your rooms to also be spotless by 6:30, Okay?"

"Yes Captain"

"Dismissed."


	3. How the fuck she lived

"Does everyone understand the orders?" The squad read the Commander's orders in surprise. Nobody knew if this idea would work, they only tried part of it once but how would they know if it would work again.

"Yes Captain"

"Good" Levi took the paper and burnt it. Levi noticed everyone looked unsure.

"Do you all trust Erwin?" No one responded. "Cause anyone dumb enough to is coming with me."

The squad prepared to leave the house they lived in for the last couple of days. They packed their special items in their backpacks. The squad exited the building and then walked away from the house. Petra was barely conscious and was being carried on a stretcher by Jean and Connie. As they were leaving the area, the house was surrounded by people with torches.

"W-What would have happened if we stayed one more night." said Connie in shock.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Jean, mocking Connie's words from a couple of days ago.

"Hey, don't mock me, I'll fight you right now, Horseface." was Connie's response.

"Well let's go, Baldy." said Jean.

Petra gave a whimper as the two continued their verbal battle. Levi took noticed and had to stop the conversation because it was causing Petra pain and it may give away their position.

"Hey Brats, knock it off." The two stopped and kept walking, silently agreeing to continue this later.

"C-Captain…" said Armin.

"What"

"Are you...sure this plan will work? Commander Erwin might not be in his right mind after losing his arm." continued Armin.

"Yea! I look nothing like that Bastard." screamed Jean. They were far enough away now to be loud.

"For once we agree on something Jean." replied Eren.

"Don't you dare think this changes anything!" Jean screamed even louder.

"Well no one likes you anyways!" screamed back Eren.

"So….loud…." murmured Petra, but neither of them heard. The only ones who heard were Armin and Levi.

"That's...That's hurtful…"replied Jean a bit less angry.

"You guys should quiet down." pleaded Armin.

"Well you being here is hurtful!" continued Eren, full out screaming.

"...please…..stop..." murmured Petra again, Levi was done. Levi ran up to Eren and drop kicked him, like her did in the courtroom.

"Eren!" cried out Mikasa. She ran over to Eren and got down to his level.

"There's enough political conflicts going on already, don't have a domestic with your squadmates." said Levi. Eren got up with the help of Mikasa, and they continued. They walked to a small village, away from where the mission was and far away from the house they stayed at.

"Eren and Historia, you will stay in this house as we complete the mission, do not leave the house for any reason unless your lives are in danger, understand?" said Levi.

"Yes Captain." replied Historia and Eren.

"Buffet will be with Petra in the house on the end of this street, same side." said Levi.

"What? Why me? Why in a different house?" replied Buffet.

"Someone needs to stay with Perta. Why in different houses? We can't put all of our eggs in one basket. If one group is found, the other is still safe. Why you? You are still injured, didn't you say your injuries got one of your friends killed? This also allows your to properly heal, understand now?" said Levi.

Buffet saw that Levi was eavesdropping on them before. Buffet also grew sad because he was trying to forget Sasha and move on, "You...you were listening to us…" said Buffet quietly.

"I hear more than your think." replied Levi bluntly. "Now, you have food for 2 weeks, if we aren't back by then, which we should be, you are allowed to go into town and buy food or go to the house Buffet will be in, they have slightly more food. Do you understand?"

"Yes Captain." replied Historia and Eren.

"Good, hurry inside" the duo hurried inside the house. Levi listened closely.

"LOCK THE DOORS IDIOTS." yelled Levi, this caused Petra to whimper again, which made Levi feel guilty. They heard the door lock after that. The group continued down the road until they arrived at the house Buffet and Petra would be staying at. Jean and Connie walked up the stairs and placed Petra on a bed and pulled the stretcher out from under Petra, earning another whimper. The two left the room leaving just Levi, Buffet and Petra. Levi then grabbed Buffet's collar and pushed him against the wall.

"If anything happens to her, you're **dead** , do you understand me?" Levi coldly stated. Buffet was taken by surprise, but he understood. She was all he had left from his old squad, she was important to him.

"...Y-Yes Captain…" said Buffet quietly. Levi released Buffet.

"Good,...Don't strain yourself, use that wrist as little as possible, there's some medical supplies under the bed, wrap up your wrist." said Levi.

"Yes Captain." replied Buffet. The two walked down the stairs and the squad was waiting there. The squad exited the house and Levi stood in the doorway.

"Any questions?" said Levi.

"No Captain." replied Buffet.

"Good." Levi face got serious again. "Remember what I said."

"Y-Yes...Captain." replied Buffet. Levi then walked out and closed the door. Buffet quickly rushed to the door and locked it. "Good." Levi muttered from behind the door and he told the squad to move out. Buffet then went into the kitchen and grabbed food and supplies for a couple of days and went upstairs. Buffet was trying to keep a low profile so he didn't want to be seen through windows. He made sure every window and door downstairs was locked and then slowly moved everything upstairs. Buffet walked into the room where Petra was. There was another bed in the room so Buffet decided to stay in the room. Buffet went under Petra's bed and found the medical supplies and started to wrap his wrist. Petra then started to whimper again. Buffet must have woken her up. Petra's eyes then shot open and she took in her surroundings, Buffet noticed she was sweating. She then made eye contact with Buffet for a second, she seemed to calm down, like she remembered everything that just happened. She then broke the eye contact and looked down at the bed sheets.

"...he's...he's not as bad...as he comes off to be…" said Petra very weakly. Buffet remembered how weak she really was. Was she talking about Levi?

"...he's...he's a good...a good man." No way, Levi has to be the scariest man he's ever meet.

"...you just...need to give...give him a chance...get to know him." Petra looked like she was hurting from talking too much.

"I get your point, don't talk if it hurts to talk." said Buffet bluntly.

"...good." Petra then closed her eyes and leaned back. She whimpered in pain again. "It even hurts to move slightly, how badly is she injured?" Buffet a few moments of awkward silence, Petra spoke up again.

"...can you...please...get me water." Petra said weakly, sounding like she fought for every word. Buffet got up and got her water. Buffet then put one of his hands on her chin and used the other to give her the water. Then she started to tap his leg, which he took as the cue to stop. She then took very deep breaths, Buffet noticed her chest was wrapped in medical tape, the tape was stained with red. Buffet then sat in a seat near the bed. Petra then started to drift into sleep. Buffet then grabbed a book on the shelf and started to read.

-(2 hours later)-

Petra was violently shaking in her bed, she was sweating like she was before, she was also crying. Buffet took notice to this. Buffet hurried over and started calling for her.

"Petra!"

"...No…" Petra mumbled in her sleep.

"Petra! Wake up!"

"...No...You're Dead!" she screamed in her sleep.

"Petra! Wake up!" Buffet started to shake Petra.

Petra's eyes shot open. "OLUO!" Petra screamed out, the loudest she has spoke since the got here. She looked into Buffet's eyes, tears flowing down her face. She looked into Buffet's eyes for a good 5 seconds, then she started to have a panic attack, **someone found out.** She was breathing frantically, trying to reach for something.

"Calm down Petra, Calm down, breath, breeeath." Buffet frantically tried to get Petra calm down. After freaking out for a good 10 seconds, she finally calmed down. She stopped crying and looked at the ground. Buffet eased Petra back onto the bed, she whimpered in pain, the sheer movement caused her pain.

"...left...left leg…" Petra murmured.

"W-What?" Buffet said, was she going crazy?

"...check...my left...left leg…" Petra murmured, fighting for every word. Buffet quickly took the blanket off of Petra and looked at her left leg. A previously closed wound had re-opened, probably from her thrashing around in her bed. The wound was big and was bleeding very fastly. Buffet scrambled for the gauze and then pressed down hard on the wound. Petra grunted in pain. Once the bleeding had slowed down a bit, Buffet wrapped the wound with clean bandages. Petra was looking down in shame. Buffet looked at Petra's body and took in her injuries. Her upper body was covered with red stained gauze with slight bumps here and there, broken ribs. Her left arm was bandaged all over, the bandages near her shoulder was bright red. Her right leg was tightly wrapped up, but there was no blood, must be broken. Her forehead was bandaged. Any other part of her body was either bruised or had a cut on it. "How is she alive?" Buffet thought.

"...I...don't know...what that was." murmured Petra.

Buffet didn't buy it "This happens often doesn't it." Petra looked down in shame, Buffet took this as a yes.

"What were you dreaming about, was it that bad?" stated Buffet. Petra's eyes widened.

-(Lit Flashback begins now)-

"Now we go for the nape!" Eld flew towards the female titan's nape but then suddenly the female titan opened one of it's eyes and caught Eld in it's mouth.

"ELD!" screamed out Petra as the female titan bit Eld in half.

"How is it's eyes already open?! It hasn't even been 30 seconds!" The titan then turned towards Petra and then Petra saw why.

"Only one eye?! It prioritized it's healing to make it's eye heal quickly? How is that even possible?" The titan then dashed towards Petra, and Petra gasped.

"Petra! We need to regroup!" pleaded Oluo from behind the titan.

Petra was paralyzed in fear, the female titan just killed her friend and did something that was thought impossible...they could not win without Captain Levi.

"Petra! Now!" Petra snapped out of it, she couldn't win if she didn't try. Petra leaned backwards and fired a hook to the other side of the opening, she was going to try and slash it's knees and get it on the ground. The titan then kicked down her hook, making her fly in the direction she was trying to fly. Petra then quickly cut her line so she wouldn't be slammed straight into the ground. Petra was flying for a good few seconds until she hit the ground. Petra landed on her left arm, but on the wrong side, she landed on the bottom of her arm. She felt and heard a ripping sound as her body's momentum kept going, but her arm didn't. She was in the air again for no more than a second and then she landed on her right leg, she felt it crack all over. Then she landed on her chest and rolled until her body finally stopped. Petra whimpered in pain but then she stopped and stayed as still as possible. She felt the female's gaze on her, if she made any movements, the female would dash over and fix her mistake.

"Hey" Oluo grunted as he flew towards the titan.

"DIE!" Oluo slashed the titan's nape but was too late, the titan had hardened her nape. Petra heard Oluo mumble something before he was kicked out of the air, killing him. Petra could not scream in horror, but she wanted to. A puddle of blood was forming under Petra. She then heard something she will never forget.

"I'm gonna….I'm gonna…" she felt Eren's gaze land on her body." **I'M GONNA KILL IT!** " She then heard a flash of lighting as Eren transformed into his titan. The titans fought and Petra heard the footsteps grow farther and farther away from her. She then relaxed her body and crawled towards a tree and sat her broken body up, she took in her injuries. The most obvious one was her shoulder, her armpit was ripped so deep that it altered her shoulder's location, if she hadn't went back into the air quickly, she would have lost her right arm. She felt pain in her right leg, but she was not bleeding. She went to take off her cape to wrap it around her shoulder, but she couldn't lift her arm, she could barely move anymore. She silently accepted her death, she knew she would bleed out. Blood then started to cover her eyes, messing with her vision. She then saw someone flying towards her. The person looked at Eld's maimed corpse and then Oluo's broken body. The person then looked at her and Petra saw who it was. It was Captain Levi. Levi quickly flew down to Petra while taking off his cape.

'What happened?" said Levi as he ripped off part of his cape.

"That..titan...killed us all." murmured Petra, she was finding it very hard to talk. Levi then wrapped the ripped part around her head.

"Not all of us."

"I'm...gonna die…"

"No your not, don't say that." Levi then moved her shoulder to the correct position and then started to tightly wrap the rest of his cloak around the shoulder. Petra screamed out in pain, but Levi didn't stop, the bleeding had to be stopped or Petra would surely die. Levi and Petra looked over at the battling titans, the female kicked off part of Eren's head, then she bit Eren out of his nape. Levi grunted and said

"Stay here." Levi then flew away. "Well It's not like I'm going anywhere" thought Petra. Petra sat there for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Her vision was getting foggier and foggier. Then finally Petra saw Captain Levi flying towards her, then it all went black. Then suddenly Petra saw Oluo standing in front of her perfectly fine.

"Petra!" he screamed.

"No…"

"Snap out of it Petra!"

"What…"

"PETRA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Then Oluo started to shake her.

-(End Lit Flashback)-

"What were you dreaming about, was it that bad?" stated Buffet. Petra's eyes widened. Tears started to fall from her eyes and see was looking into space. She started to violently shaking again, Buffet ran over.

"Petra!" he screamed

"No…" she murmured

"Snap out of it Petra!"

"What…"

"PETRA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Buffet yelled and then started to shake her. Petra's eyes expanded and she started to take in her surroundings. "She must have some form of PTSD." thought Buffet. Petra looked into his eyes and she calmed down and looked down.

"It...happened again...didn't it" stated Petra weakly.

"We have to stop it from happening." Buffet then put Petra down onto the bed and she started to cry in pain and she gripped her chest with her good arm, she broke another rib.

"You broke another rib."

"...I know…" Petra wheezed out in pain.

"Tell me what happened."

"...No…"

"I know how you feel, saying it will make you feel better."

"...No...you don't." stated Petra in pain, she let a few tears fall. Buffet then looked into her eyes and started to cry too.

"My friend died a few days ago, I watched it happen...It was...my fault…" Buffet started to full out cry. Petra felt guilty for doubting him.

"...Okay….I'll tell you…" Petra would go on to weakly explain what happened for the next hour, then Buffet would tell his story and although she didn't admit it, it made her feel better.


	4. He said yes

"We must make sure we have the right ones, it is time to strip them." Said Dimo Reeves as he looked at their two captives.

Suddenly Mikasa jumped out of the darkness and kneed one of the guards in the head. Before Dimo could react Levi came from the other side and piledrived the other guard. Mikasa then quickly tackled Dimo to the ground, she secured one of his hands behind his back, forgetting to secure his other hand. She then looked back at Connie.

"Are you sure there are only three of them?" Mikasa took her eyes off of Dimo.

"Yea that's all! There's no one else around." replied Connie. Neither one of them saw Dimo pull out a handgun and cock it…

-(Meanwhile at the Perta house)-

"I remember my first scouting mission as a member of the Survey Corps." Petra's chest expanded and contracted as she breathed deeply. Buffet looked at her and something else expanded.

"We were in a ruined city, just outside Wall Rose," she continued, as if every single detail of the event was playing out in her head. "That was the first time I realized… How truly terrifying they can be."

"What happened?" Buffet was on the edge of his seat, and he could feel his breathing growing faster.

"I almost died," Petra said simply. "It certainly wasn't the last time it happened. But you never really forget your first."

Buffet nodded, understanding all too well.

"That time wasn't like this time. I was young, and I was stupid. I acted without thinking and it almost cost me my life and…"

Tears formed in her eyes as Buffet looked on.

"It almost cost Oluo his."

Awkward silence came upon the two, Buffet then thought about how better Petra was getting. After she explained how she got injured, her panic attacks became less violent. This allowed Petra to start healing properly. She could finally speak without causing pain to herself. Buffet's wrist had also fully healed, so that was a plus. Suddenly Buffet heard the door slam open and someone dashed inside. He quickly grabbed the knife sitting on his bedside table and ran down the stairs. As he was about to turn the corner he collided with Jean. Jean quickly got up, and his eyes expanded as he saw Buffet's face. Now he was a believer.

"Get out of the way, dumbass!" Jean shouted, shoving Buffet aside and motioning to Connie, who Buffet noticed for the first time.

The two newcomers rushed past the confused Buffet, carrying a limp body that was barely recognizable, until he noticed a distinct feature that could only mean one thing.

The red scarf made things all too clear for him.

Buffet did the smart thing and ran downstairs to close the door. Once he got down there, he saw that the door was broken open. He grabbed two chairs from the table and moved them in front of the door. Then he dashed upstairs and saw a trail of blood leading to the room he and Petra had been staying.

He walked into the room to see Jean pushing down hard on an unconscious Mikasa while Connie was frantically looking for more medical supplies. Buffet then dashed to Petra's bed and grabbed the medical supplies. He tossed them to Connie, who handed them to Jean. Buffet could see that his face was covered in the same blood that had stained the floor.

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Buffet, still having trouble wrapping his mind around what was going on.

"Where do I begin?" Connie gritted his teeth. Behind him, Jean was completely focused on the task at hand. All Buffet could do was watch as blood poured from Mikasa's side. "The plan to tail the Reeves guy worked out at first, but we never expected him to have a gun on him."

"You're kidding!" Buffet's mouth expanded and he looked at Mikasa as Jean continued to tend to her wound. Buffet looked over at Petra, she was trying to get out of the bed to help.

"I can help too! Help me over there!" she was already trying to crawl out of her bed.

"Petra Stop!" Petra was nearing the edge of her bed. Buffet dashed over to Petra's side but it was too late. Petra rolled off of the bed and fell on her right arm, she whimpered in response.

"Petra! Why did you try to get out of bed!" Buffet quickly picked up Petra and placed her on the bed, her arm looked fine but it would surely bruise.

"Stay in bed, we will handle this."Buffet said that phrase calmly, but on the inside he was freaking out. The bleeding was not slowing down and Mikasa had already lost a lot of blood by the looks of it. Then he remembered, Sasha. He remembered when she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay safe." her voice rang through his head. He would not let this happen again, he would not lose another loved one. He had no idea how long it took, but the three boys got the bleeding to stop. .

-(Somewhere Underground)-

The guard looked back at the girl in the crystal, not entirely sure of why he needed to. She wasn't breaking out of there any time soon.

"You're lucky you're trapped in there, you little bitch." The man spit in her general direction. "If you were out here, I'd fuck you up big time."

"You talk a lot of shit for such a small man."

The guard, whose name was Aaric, turned toward the direction where the voice had come from. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was a boy wearing the uniform of the Military Police, with thick red hair and a small goatee. His blue eyes were trained on Aaric. The boy licked his lips as he brought his hand to his mouth.

"Now, let's see if you can back it up."


	5. Extra Chapter this week ( ʖ )

"Well it seems like the bullet missed all of her vitals." explained Doctor Drake as she was removing the bullet from Mikasa's body. Jean gave a sigh of relief and Buffet exhaled the breath he was holding in.

"There, Done!" Drake exclaimed as she placed the bullet in the garbage. She quickly bandaged the wound and got up from her chair. She grabbed her briefcase and headed for the door, she turned to Petra.

"You're recovering well, keep it up Petra." she said.

"Thank you." she said as the Doctor left the room and walked down the stairs. Connie got up from his chair.

"Should I go get Eren and Chris-...um...Historia."

"...Yes...They'll know soon anyways." Jean said with a little bit of doubt in his voice.

"Okay." Connie left the room and quickly ran down the stairs. The three did not really talk that much, there was nothing to say. Petra closed her eyes and eased her head back, she fell asleep almost instantly since she was kept up in all the chaos.

"Why is there so much blood?" the duo heard Eren say behind the door. The door opened to reveal Eren looking at the ground. He slowly followed the trail the blood all the way to the bed, when he saw who's blood it was his eyes widened.

"What the Fuck!" he screamed, Petra's eyes expanded as she was woken up. He quickly ran over Mikasa's bed.

"How did this happen!" he screamed at Jean.

"She was shot by-" explained Jean.

"This is your fault!" he screamed back.

"How is tha-" Jean was punched in the ribs by Eren, hard. Jean stepped back to the wall and winced as he grabbed his chest. Connie and Buffet quickly grabbed Eren. Eren seemed to calm down, seeing that he was wrong. He then went back to Mikasa's side.

"I just needed to take my anger out on something…" explained Eren, he never took his eyes of Mikasa.

"I get it." Jean said as he slowly sat down, Historia walked over to Jean.

"Are you ok Jean?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine." he answered. The door opened again, Levi, Hangi and Armin stood in the doorway.

"Tch, Disgusting." said Levi as he looked at the trail of blood. Hanji's face lit up as she saw Petra.

"What?! I thought Petra was dead, why didn't you tell me she was alive!" Hanji exclaimed as she ran over to Petra.

"The less you know Four-Eyes, the better." Levi said coldly.

"That's not fair, she's my friend too ya know." Hanji pouted. Petra pulled Hanji into a weak hug, Hanji squeezed her in response.

"I thought I lost you, Petra." Hanji said seriously, Petra was being squeezed to death, literally. Levi ran over to them and pulled her off of Petra, giving her the death glare. Hanji saw what she did and felt guilty, she slowly got up and took a chair in the corner, Levi sat in the chair right next to Petra. Levi examined Petra for a while, Petra blushed slightly. Levi shot Buffet a satisfied look and then looked at Mikasa in the other bed.

"I swear I'm gonna kill whoever did this." Eren broke the silence.

"Well I don't think you can do that." Armin explained.

"Why not! I'll rip him bit to bit and eat him in my titan form!" Eren screamed.

"Well we kinda nee-" Armin continued.

"Too bad he's dead." Hanji suddenly said. Everyone looked at Hanji like she was crazy, but they suddenly understood what she was saying, some quicker than others.

"Good…" Eren silently said. Nifa ran into the room.

"The Female Titan has escaped!" she screamed. Petra's eyes expanded as did everyone else's. Petra's face grew whiter than paper as she passed out in the bed. Eren slammed his fist against the bedside table.

"...H-How…" Armin asked.

"Another titan shifter appeared, he had red hair and he took Annie away…" replied Nifa. Eren stormed out of the room, stomping loudly.

"Eren!" cried Armin as he chased after Eren.

Jean, Connie and Historia all looked at eachother and then followed Eren and Armin out of the room. Nifa walked out after right after she left.

"Nothing…" Petra murmured as she woke up.

"What?" Hanji asked.

"They all died for nothing!" she screamed. "Oluo, Eld, Gunther and countless others! Their deaths are meaningless now!" Petra was having another one of her panic attacks.

Levi signaled for Buffet to leave, the last thing he saw was Hanji and Levi sitting next to Petra, doing their best to calm her down. Buffet walked down the stairs and saw the group sitting in the living room.

"We need to capture her before they escape!" screamed Eren.

"They are already long gone." Nifa sadly reported.

"What now?" asked Armin.

"That's why I'm here, we have to go back to scouting legion HQ." said Nifa.

The group would file onto two carts. They carried out Mikasa and Petra, Petra looked very shocked and Mikasa was still asleep.

The group said no words as they road to HQ.


	6. Another One

"Kenny the Ripper? He's an urban legend." stated Nifa.

"Kenny the Ripper exists, I used to live with him" Levi said, Nifa eyes widened. "Everything that is happening now seems like…"

Suddenly a man jumped onto the building and fired two shots.

-(back with the Squad)-

"I still can't believe they think we killed Dimo Reeves." said Jean.

"Well I think we all would have liked to kill him." responded Connie. Everyone looked over at Mikasa, who was still in the cart, unconscious.

"Not me." said Jean quietly, everyone looked Jean surprised. Everyone knew he had a thing for Mikasa besides Petra, who was sitting up in the cart, looking away from the group.

"I joined the Survey Corps to kill titans, not humans." said Jean. Armin looked up

"You know that will have to change that soon, right Jean?" said Armin.

"I don't see why it has to chang-" started Jean.

"The Military Police basically declared war on us by framing us for Dimo Reeves' death. You understand that Jean, I know you do." said Armin cutting him off.

"That does not mean-" Jean was cut off again as the group heard two gunshots in the distance. They all got in position to leave. Armin got in the cart that had Mikasa and Petra in it, while Jean, Connie and Buffet got onto their horses.. Petra looked over at Jean.

"Listen to your friend, you joined the Survey Corps to protect humanity." she started. "If that means you have to kill other people, so be it." Jean looked away from her, still not convinced. The gunshots started to get closer and closer.

"Get ready." said Armin. Just on cue, a carriage sped by their location and Levi flew by right after that, with members of the military police following close behind. The group quickly followed them. The squad watched as Levi fired a hook into one of them. He flew forward and cut the man in half.

"He killed him…" whispered Jean as Levi flew down to the group.

"Levi!" Petra happily said as Levi landed on the cart, he looked at Armin.

"Stop following that wagon." he said, blood was flowing down the left side of his face. They could not tell if it was his blood or someone else's.

"Yes Captain." replied Armin.

"Our movements have been seen through." Levi continued. "We give up on Eren and Historia for now. Their goal was to use them as bait to lure out the remaining members Survey Corps, and kill them all here. I'm sure there are more of them waiting up ahead. Nifa and the others are dead." The group tensed up.

"Armin, lead us out of here." said Levi to Armin.

"Yes Captain!" replied Armin.

"Connie, lead the horses." said Levi to Connie.

"Yes Captain!" replied Connie.

"Jean, return gunfire from the wagon." said

"...Y-Yes Captain." replied Jean.

"Buffet and I will fight the enemy with our 3DMG." Levi looked over at Buffet. "If you get the chance to kill the enemy, kill. Understood?"

"Understood." replied Buffet.

"Captain! They're coming! Several from the right side!" yelled Armin. Levi and Buffet flew into the air. One member shot at Levi, he reflected the bullet with one of his blades and sent that blade flying through the man's head, killing him.

"Shit...another person died…" said Jean, Armin looked at him.

"Jean…?!" he replied.

Suddenly a member of Kenny's squad flew past Buffet and Levi. The girl aim her gun at Armin's head. Before she could shot, Buffet kicked her down at the end of the cart. Her body hit the door to the cart, opening it. Before she could grab onto anything, Petra flew out of the back of the cart. She feel to the ground and rolled until she came to a stop. A member of Kenny's squad grabbed her and started to fly in the other direction.

"Petra!" screamed Levi as he started to fly towards the man. He was stopped when five Mps flew in front of him.

"Levi!" screamed Petra as she was taken away.

"Don't Move!" screamed Jean at the women in the cart. The women continued to get up.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" he screamed. The women quickly swatted the gun away from him and aimed her gun at his head.

"Jean!" screamed Buffet as he flew towards them but he was too late.

A gunshot was heard as Jean's hat and blood flew through the air.

-(Somewhere never revealed)-

"Yo Eren." said Kenny the Ripper as he opened Eren's casket. "It's been a long journey for you." Erne noticed Petra sitting in the corner, tied up. This was the first time he saw her since that day when the female titan killed his squad. She was there when he figured out Mikasa was shot but he was too mad to notice her. He then looked over at Rod Reiss looking down at Historia.

"Historia, I'm sorry for everything up until now." Historia's eyes widened as her father hugged her.


	7. Copy Pasta

"Petra!" screamed Levi as the man took Petra away. Levi tried to follow but five MPs were in his way.

"Levi!" screamed Petra as she was taken away.

Armin watched as Levi killed the five men with ease, they did not even get one shot off. However, this did give enough time for the man with Petra to escape. Armin did not even see what was going on behind him. When he turned around to Jean he saw his gun get swatted out of his hands and land in wagon. He fumbled with the gun in his jacket but he could not get a grip on the gun. When he heard a gunshot right behind him he knew it was too late.

-(Somewhere on top of Wall Maria)-

"I still find it hilarious that you actually got yourself captured, Annie," said the red-haired boy, shaking his head. "When Reiner told me, I burst out laughing. He can confirm that."

"Drop it," snapped Annie. "That doesn't matter any more. We're in Shinganshina now."

"No shit," Reiner chimed in.

"Fine, I'll just be over here if anyone needs a Titan warrior who actually knows what he's doing."

"You children need to learn how to get along," noted the man with the thick beard and glasses. "You're all equally incompetent. First, Annie gets caught completely off-guard. Then, stupid little Bertolt and Reiner reveal themselves for no reason. The only one of you who hasn't screwed up so far is David, but I'm sure he'll make me proud eventually."

The boy who had released Annie from her crystal prison rolled his eyes as Bertolt stared at him.

"Get to the point, old man," David said impatiently.

Zeke chuckled, knowing that the boy would not like what was coming.

-(An Old Cabin somewhere in the woods)-

Connie walked outside to see Buffet on his knees, throwing up and crying. Connie quickly walked over and looked down at him, Buffet felt his gaze.

"Do you know... what it's like...?" asked Buffet suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Connie.

"I...sorry for asking." Buffet then continued to cry, Connie thought it would be better to leave him alone right now. He walked in to see Doctor Drake treating to Levi's wounds. He walked past them and looked around the corner and saw Jean and Armin sitting next Mikasa, who was still on the floor.

"Thanks…" started Jean. "Thanks for saving me Mikasa."

"No Problem." said Mikasa weakly.

"I had no idea she was even awake, and I was right there." said Armin.

-(Short but lit Flashback)-

Mikasa slowly woke up to see Buffet kick a woman into the wagon's door and open it. She could only watch as Petra flew out of the wagon, of course the woman did not fall out though.

"Don't Move!" yelled someone, Mikasa knew that voice could only belong to Jean. The woman started to get up.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" yelled Jean. The woman quickly swung upwards and knocked the gun out of his hands, the gun landed right at Mikasa's side. The woman got Jean to the ground and aimed at his head. Mikasa weakly grabbed the gun, put her finger around the trigger, and pulled as hard as she could. She shot the woman in the ankle. The woman fell to the ground, but before she could do anything, Buffet flew down and slit her throat.

Jean looked at Mikasa shocked.

-(end Short but lit Flashback)-

Buffet slowly walked into the room. Levi looked over at Doctor Drake.

"Finish up." Levi said annoyed.

"Well I'm not done yet, so just wait or you will not heal properly. Remember what happened the last time you did not listen to me?" replied Doctor Drake. Levi stood up and pushed her aside.

"Fuck you both." Levi said as he ran forwards and punched Buffet in the gut. Buffet looked up just to be kicked aside. Doctor Drake ran up and the best she could to hold Levi back.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" yelled Levi.

"...what…?" wheezed out Buffet.

"You kicked her down into the wagon, where three of your allies, two of which are injured! You could have just slit her throat!" this was the emotion Buffet saw from Levi since...ever.

"Calm down Levi, I don't want to patch up more people." said Drake with a bit of sarcasm. Levi calmed down a bit.

"I want you to know that I would beat the shit out of you, but that would be hurting humanity," stated Levi calmly. "But if Perta turns up dead...nothing will stop me from making your life hell." Buffet stood up and looked into Levi's eyes.

"Ready for more, my Survey Corps?" yelled Hanji as she busted down the door.

"Fuck off, Four Eyes," said Levi, clearly in a bad mood. "Your squad is dead. They're as dead as Crow Hogan and Alexis Rhodes in Yugioh Arc V."

"What...no…" Hanji was shocked.

"Yep, now tell me where Kenny ran off to before I beat your ass."

"I know exactly where he is, so just calm down." Hanji could sense that Levi wasn't himself. "They went to the chapel of the Reiss family, somewhere inside Wall Sina."

"Are you sure?" asked Jean, standing up.

"As sure as I am about everything," she replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Levi punched the wall, breaking through it with almost no effort.

-(Meanwhile at the castle)-

"Do you have any last words, Erwin Smith?"

The king stared down at the decayed commander, as every single eye in the room was also trained on him. If he declined to open his mouth, the only thing left for him was execution.

"Yes, I have something to say."

Erwin cleared his throat.

"What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo."

There was a silence that lasted longer than any Erwin had ever experienced, before the nobleman to the left of the king shook his head and spoke.

"That's enough. Take that man and execute him."

Just as the Military Police moved to escort Erwin from the room, the doors flew open behind him with the force of a thousand hurricanes, and the voice of Anka rang throughout the room.

"Wall Rose has been breached!"

Erwin thanked his lucky stars that he had been able to stall long enough.

-(at the Reiss chapel)-

"There it is…" said Hanji "A hidden entrance, they should all be under here."

"Well, are you all ready to get your hands dirty?" asked Levi.

"We really need to stop running into like this Levi." Kenny appeared from behind the altar. He had a gun to Petra's head as he looked at Levi.

"Kenny I swear to the wal-" started Levi.

"Nothing needs to happen if you just do as I say." said Kenny roughly.

Levi looked back at his squad, already scared of what the answer to his next question was.

"What do you want Kenny?"


	8. Read this one too

"What do you want Kenny?" asked Levi coldly, already scared of what was gonna come out of Kenny's mouth next. A smirk came across Kenny's mouth.

"It's quite simple actually." Kenny started. "Levi...for old time sake...can you-"

"Kenny get to the fucking point." Levi growled.

"Levi, can you help your old Uncle Kenny out?" asked Kenny, Levi was taken by surprise.

"...and if we don't?" said Levi, not changing his tone.

"Well not only will I bust a cap in this bitch's head." He started, Petra's eyes expanded and Levi gritted his teeth. "My countless men below us will kill you all with ease, so the choice seems obvious, to me at least." Kenny said, finishing his statement.

"So what do you 'help you out' Kenny." asked Levi.

"As I tried to say before, it's quite simpl-" started Kenny. They all heard a loud bang below them, Kenny sighed.

"Well I would stick around but it seems I have something to take care of. If you wouldn't mind could you move away from the trap door." explained Kenny. The group did as they were told because they didn't want to lose another person. Kenny walked over to the door still holding the gun up to Petra's head and opened it. Before he walked down the stairs he untied Petra's mouth and removed the gun from Petra's head.

"You know what's going on, be a doll and tell them for me." grunted Kenny as he walked down the stairs, closing the door. Petra fell over and Levi ran over to her. He dragged Petra over to the door.

"Are you okay?" asked Levi.

"...I guess so." said Petra quietly.

"What does Kenny want us to know." asked Hanji. Petra looked up at Hanji with fear in her eyes.

"Rod Reiss...is gonna make Historia...eat Eren." said Petra weakly. Everyone's eyes widened as she said this, with the exception of Hanji. She acted like she already knew this, and knowing Hanji she probably did.

"He wants...to steal..the titan power...from Rod." she continued. "So he wants...you to stay away...as he does it."

"What do you mean by 'titan power'" asked Buffet.

"I'm not really sure what that means but that's what he said." explained Petra.

"Are you sure that's all." asking Hanji as she thought hard.

"...That's all I was told but-" started Petra.

"There's probably more to it." said Levi finishing Petra's thought. "They would never tell a hostage everything." Petra sighed.

"...I thought they were gonna kill me...he let me go so easy…" said Petra in surprise.

"That's not important now, we have to get back Eren and Historia, sorry to break up this heart warming reunion but we need to go." said Hanji. Levi looked over at Connie.

"Stay here with Petra." stated Levi.

"What? Why can't I go! Marlowe and Hitch are right outside." said Connie offended.

"Well I don't really…" started Levi.

"Trust them yet." finished Hanji.

"Yea I don't even know who Marlowe and Hitch are." said Petra. Connie understood after this, he picked up Petra's injured body and walked outside.

"One found, two to go." chimed in Jean from the corner. Levi tried to open the door that Kenny had exited through only a minute ago. Levi then saw that the door was locked, it seemed Kenny was not planning to team up. Levi looked at the squad, then back at the door.

Levi kicked open the door.

-(In a wagon somewhere lit)-

"I've been waiting for this day." said Darius Zackly.

"What day?" asked Erwin.

"The day we would overthrow the government." explained Zackly.

"Oh yea, I forget." started Erwin. "I think we should celebrate with a song."

"What song is that?" asked Zackly.

"I'll sing it for you." said Erwin as he cleared his throat.

(Legit play the song if you don't wanna read it all) "Look at this photograph. Every time I do it makes me did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head? And this is where I grew up. I think the present owner fixed it up. I never knew we'd ever went without. The second floor is hard for sneaking out. And this is where I went to school. Most of the time had better things to do. Criminal record says I broke in twice. I must have done it half a dozen times. I wonder if it's too late. Should I go back and try to graduate? Life's better now than it was back then. If I was them I wouldn't let me in. Oh, oh, oh Oh, god, I. Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye. Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye. Remember the old arcade. Blew every dollar that we ever made. The cops hated us hangin' out. They say somebody went and burned it down. We used to listen to the radio. And sing along with every song we know. We said someday we'd find out how it feels. To sing to more than just the steering wheel. Kim's the first girl I kissed. I was so nervous that I nearly missed. She's had a couple of kids since then.

I haven't seen her since god knows , oh, oh Oh, god, I. Every memory of looking out the back door. I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor. It's hard to say it, time to say it.

Goodbye, goodbye. Every memory of walking out the front door. I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for. It's hard to say it, time to say it. Goodbye, goodbye. I miss that town. I miss the faces. You can't erase. You can't replace it. I miss it now. I can't believe it. So hard to stay. Too hard to leave it. If I could I relive those days. I know the one thing that would never memory of looking out the back door. I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor.

It's hard to say it, time to say it. Goodbye, goodbye. Every memory of walking out the front door.I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for. It's hard to say it, time to say it. Goodbye, goodbye. Look at this photograph. Every time I do it makes me laugh. Every time I do it makes

Me…" sang Erwin, he took a long breath because he sang the whole song on one breath.

"...Nevermind, I want the old government back." said Zackly sarcastically.

-(back at the Reiss Chapel)-

Traute Carven watched as a foot kicked the door they were defending open. Her and the rest of her men prepared himself. What happened next surprised the men.

A barrel came rolling down the stairs and found it's way to the bottom. Suddenly a boy with red hair ran out and fired a fire arrow. Buffet looked at the bow as he fired it. This was the same bow that Sasha had used. Buffet looked near the top of the bow and saw a stain of red, this enraged him. The shot was a direct hit, the rest of the squad came rushing in. They all fired a signal flare across the room. Buffet and Levi flew through the smoke as Levi looked at the hostiles above.

"35!" yelled out Levi. He and Buffet changed directions so they would look where the voice was heard, but to no avail.

The next several minutes were a blur, and Buffet would not be able to recall more than a few images. He saw Jean slice through the throat of a man, looking as if he were about to hurl. He saw Hange, colliding with a woman from the Central MP. And he saw himself, as if from outside of his own body, as a bullet pierced his operating device and he hurtled toward the ground, trying desperately to stop himself.

-(Back in a wagon somewhere lit)-

"Erwin please stop singing 'One Day More' for the hit musical Les Miserables, I've had enough" pleaded Zackly.

"Did you just tell me what to do, I'm not in a listening mood Darius." slandered Erwin.

"Well no I was not-" started Zackly.

"That's it. You asked for it Darius Zackly." said Erwin.

Erwin cleared his throat.

"Fuck this I'm on Blogspot TV with my fucking hands up, I'm not starting my fucking self. You stupid little bitch. This stupid fucking justice, our righteous fucking nigger, Darius, is doing this shit. You fucking nigger. I swear to fucking god. Yo, everybody type in the chat "Darius is a stupid nigger". Just type in the chat 'Darius is a stupid nigger'. Fuck him, fuck him." said Erwin.

"Kill me now." pleaded Zackly as the ride continued.

-(In the Deepest Depths of the Reiss Chapel)-

Buffet felt his ankle shift awkwardly as he landed on the shining floor of the Reiss Chapel's basement. He immediately looked back, but none of the Central MP members seemed to be aiming at him. That was an immense stroke of luck if he had ever seen one.

He made his way toward the other end of the cavern, where he was bound to find Eren and Historia, but paused upon hearing a loud voice from inside the room.

"I know as well… How my father, who inherited the will of the king, was…"

The voice could only have belonged to Rod Reiss, father of Historia. Buffet stood behind a pillar and glanced around the side of it, feasting his eyes upon the man as he continued to lie to his own daughter. It made Buffet sick to his stomach.

"I looked into the eyes of my brother, who took on the Titan's power. And then I understood."

Buffet could feel his hands shaking, causing the blades he was holding to almost clatter together. He wanted nothing more than to cut down Rod Reiss where he stood, but he held back, waiting for an opportunity that was quite literally just around the corner.

"My brother had become the existence," Rod continued, "that creates and governs this world, omnipotent and omniscient. Do you know what that is called?"

Yes, he did. Buffet knew exactly what it was called.

"God," said Buffet and Rod at the same time, as the boy finally emerged from behind the pillar.

"We call that God."

Rod and Historia turned toward Buffet's voice. He calmly walked toward them, with both blades drawn and a blank expression on his face.

"I hate to break it to you," said the boy who had suffered too much for his own good. "But God is dead."

"You…" Rod's eyes grew tenfold as he stared at Buffet, and his jaw dropped almost to his chest. "Boy… What is your name?"

"Buffet," he replied. "My name is Buffet, and I'm here to kill you."

"Buffet… No, that's not it." Rod had quickly regained his composure. "What is your last name?"

"I don't know," said the still-advancing Buffet.

"I do."

"You do?" Buffet stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the old man. "Tell me!"

"Your last name is…"

A wide smile crept across Rod's face.

"Hitler."


	9. The Game of Dankness

"Did you say… Hitler?"

"I did." Rod's grin had grown unsettlingly large. "That's your name. I'd recognize you anywhere."

"Recognize me?" asked Buffet. "What do you mean? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"You may not remember it, but you certainly have." Though the sounds of the battle were growing louder by the second, Buffet could still hear Rod's voice clearly.

"How the hell do you know that? Who are you?"

"I'll tell you everything you need to know," said Rod, stepping away from his daughter, "but first… You'll have to defeat me in a children's card game."

"Are you serious?" Historia asked incredulously. "You're going to duel him?"

"I have no other choice, do I?" Rod shook his head. "You won't listen to me, and Kenny is no longer useful to me. Therefore, this boy is all I have left."

"That's pretty rude of you to say…" Kenny Ackerman remarked to himself.

"So, this is really happening…" Buffet swallowed his fear and activated his Duel Disk.

"Buffet Hitler…" Darkness poured forth from behind Rod, as the Shadow Realm engulfed the two duelists as well as Kenny and Historia. "It's time to get your game on!"

"Let's do this!" Buffet drew his five cards, and looked them over carefully. His deck had never let him down, and this was no exception.

"Oh, and before I forget, I should explain to you a special rule of this Yami no Game," said Rod with a devious look on his face. "You see, whenever you lose Life Points, Eren's own life force will drain away. Once you lose the duel, he'll lose his life."

"What… No..." Buffet looked up, astonished, and for the first time he saw Eren in chains. Mikasa would have loved to see it. "You monster! How could you do that?"

"I'll do anything it takes to preserve humanity!" yelled the old man. "Now make your move!"

"Fine, I guess I have no choice…" His palms were sweaty, his knees were weak, and his arms were heavy, but Buffet pressed on. "I'll place one monster in facedown defense position!"

Thanks to the Duel Disk's holographic projection, the set monster appeared in front of him.

"Next, I'll activate a Field Magic Card known as Ghostrick Mansion!" Buffet declared.

The sprawling mansion that Buffet's Ghostrick monsters called home appeared behind him, but quickly became partially hidden by the shadows that surrounded the dueling duo.

"That ends my turn."

"Very well," said Rod, drawing a card. "I'll start by summoning Edea the Heavenly Squire from my hand! And using Edea's effect, I can bring out Eidos the Underworld Squire from my deck!"

Rod's pair of monsters took their places on the field in front of him. Neither one of them possessed a high number of Attack Points, but clearly the man was not finished.

"Now, Eidos allows me to advance summon one monster in addition to my normal summon." Rod Reiss plucked a card from his hand and held it up for all to see. "Now, I release Eidos and Edea in order to summon Erebus the Underworld Monarch!"

Buffet was gripped by an ominous feeling as Rod's powerful Monarch rose up through the dankness. The dark beast Erebus took its place on a throne of shadows that materialized behind Rod, and stared at Buffet with a bored expression as if he was not worth its time.

"When Erebus is advance summoned," continued the old man, "I'm allowed to send two Monarch cards from my deck to the Graveyard in order to shuffle one of your cards into the deck. I'll send The Prime Monarch and Pantheism of the Monarchs to the Graveyard…"

Rod deposited his two cards in his cemetery and pointed an unwavering finger at Buffet.

"Now I'll return your Ghostrick Mansion to the deck!"

"Shit…"

Buffet's Ghostrick Mansion was a key part of his strategy, and seeing it wiped off the field was not exactly fun for him. Still, he was not out of options.

"Now, Erebus the Underworld Monarch attacks your hidden monster!" screamed Rod.

Buffet cringed as his facedown Ghostrick Mummy was wiped out by the Monarch's blast, but he had another trick up his sleeve.

"I activate the effect of Ghostrick Specter from my hand!" he declared. "When one of my Ghostrick monsters is destroyed, I can summon Specter in facedown defense mode and then draw one card from my deck!"

"So be it." Rod frowned. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my draw!" Buffet shouted, pulling another card from his deck and adding it to his hand. "For starters, I'll flip my Ghostrick Specter face-up! And then I'll summon Ghostrick Jackfrost!"

A cute little snowman appeared next to Buffet's spooky specter. Both of the monsters shared a key characteristic, and Buffet was set to take advantage of it.

"I overlay my level one Specter and my level one Jackfrost!" Buffet raised a hand into the air as his monsters disappeared in two flashes of light. "Using these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Ghostrick Dullahan!"

Buffet's two weaker monsters combined their strength and formed the headless horseman known as Dullahan. Its 1200 Attack Points would not be able to stand up to Rod's Monarch's 2800 on their own, but Buffet had a plan in place to take it down.

"I activate Dullahan's effect!" shouted Buffet. "By detaching one of its Overlay Units, I can cut your monster's Attack Points in half!"

"What did you say?" Rod asked, but it was already too late. Erebus had lost 1400 Attack Points, but even in its weakened state, it was still stronger than Buffet's Dullahan.

"Great job, Dullahan," said Buffet with a grin. "You did everything I needed. Now I'll use Dullahan to build the Overlay Network once again!"

"Are you kidding me?" Historia was growing unbearably bored as the duel wore on.

"I Xyz summon the strongest monster in my deck, Ghostrick Angel of Mischief!"

Dullahan and its one remaining Overlay Unit dematerialized before taking the form of a new monster, one that Buffet treasured with all his heart. This was a card that he had gotten from Sasha, the girl who had always loved Yugioh. He would not lose with her by his side.

"Ghostrick Angel of Mischief's effect activates! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit to add a Ghostrick Magic or Trap Card from my deck to my hand!"

Buffet's Ghostrick Specter went to the Graveyard, and in return he was allowed to acquire a card that would surely come in handy later on.

"Now, Ghostrick Angel of Mischief! Attack his Underworld Monarch!"

Rod was blown back by the force of Buffet's attack, but he held his ground as Historia looked on with a bored expression on her face. Kenny nodded his head in the background.

"Not bad," noted Rod as his Life Points fell to 3400. "But you won't win against a duelist like me with a strategy like that. You haven't seen anything yet.

"Bite me, old man." Buffet set a card in his Duel Disk. "I'll throw down a facedown. Your move."

"Boku no turn! Doro!" shouted Rod as he drew his card. His face immediately lit up with a sinister grin as he stared at the new addition to his hand.

"Since you control a monster that was summoned from the Extra Deck and I don't, I can special summon Cipher Twin Raptor from my hand!"

Rod's new monster took the field, and its 1600 Attack Points were not more than Angel of Mischief could take on by itself. But he wasn't anywhere close to finished.

"Next, I'll activate the effect of The Prime Monarch from my Graveyard. By banishing another Monarch card, I can special summon it as a monster with 1000 Attack Points."

Buffet could tell that Rod was planning something big, but it was difficult to know what.

"Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can activate Cipher Twin Raptor's effect! I can summon another Cipher monster from my deck, like my Cipher Etranger!"

Rod had now accumulated three monsters with which to do whatever he pleased. Things were looking grim for the young hero named Buffet Hitler.

"The moment has come, Historia!" said Rod with the largest grin that Buffet had ever seen. "I'm about to bring forth the embodiment of everything I have ever wished for! I now release all three of my monsters!"

Rod brought forth the card that he had drawn on that turn, and held it in his hand as he closed his eyes and began to chant in a language Buffet had never heard before.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and grant me victory in this fight. Then fill the deserts with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name...WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

An immense light expanded from the card in Rod's hand and pierced through the darkness of the Shadow Realm that surrounded them. Taking a quick glance behind him, Buffet could see Jean and Hange watching him, both of them having several noticeable injuries.

When he turned back, he saw the incredible monster that Rod had summoned.

The Winged Dragon of Ra, one of the three Egyptian Gods that Buffet had heard so much about, had been called to the field to stand in his way. He could only watch as Rod drained away all but one of his own Life Points, in order to increase Ra's Attack Points to 5999.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Ghostrick Angel of Mischief!" shouted Rod triumphantly. His monster launched an enormous fireball toward Buffet, who braced himself but was nonetheless thrown back by the force of Ra's blast. Smoke enveloped the battlefield as Rod laughed with triumphant glee and Historia nearly fell asleep.

"It's over, Buffet. You have only one Life Point, and you have no monsters that can defend you from The Winged Dragon of Ra! Now, surrender and join me!"

"Think again, bitch." Rod's eyes widened as the smoke cleared and Buffet stood his ground, with two facedown monsters in front of him.

"What? How could you survive?" Rod was flabbergasted.

"I activated my Trap Card, Ghostrick Break," explained Buffet. "When one of my Ghostricks is destroyed, I can use Ghostrick Break to summon two more from my Graveyard, facedown."

"Curse you, Buffet Hitler!" screamed Rod. "Do you really insist on fighting, even when there is no hope left? The only thing that protects humanity is the power of the Reiss bloodline! Are you denying me the ability to save the humans within these walls?"

"You could say that." Buffet brushed his hair out of his face, and looked around at the comrades who had gathered. Eren was still chained above him, but he was giving Buffet every ounce of strength he could muster. Historia was clearly bored out of her mind, but she was on his side as well. That much he knew, at least.

Turning around again, Buffet could see that the rest of his friends had joined him. Along with Jean and Hange, Levi and Armin had appeared, and the four of them all nodded and shouted encouraging words to him. But there was one face that Buffet had not expected to see.

Standing at the end of the line, next to the profusely sweating Armin, was the girl who inspired him so much, Sasha. He stared into her eyes, and she looked back at him with the goofy smile that he had grown to love. She gave him a thumbs up before fading away.

"Listen up, Rod!" shouted Buffet as a red aura surrounded him. "You asked me if I was denying you, and that's exactly right. I'm denying your dream of keeping humanity locked away in a cage! I'm denying everything that you've been trying to do up until now! I don't care if humans have survived for 100 years in captivity because of you and your family, because a life like that means nothing to any person worth a damn! Sasha… She knew what it meant to live, and now I'm going to carry on her wishes by stopping you! It's my draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!"

Buffet didn't even need to look at the card to know exactly what it was.

"I release both of my facedown monsters!" he screamed as loud as he could. "I advance summon Danny Anime!"

"What, Danny Anime?! It's not possible! Nobody's ever been able to summon him!"

"Nobody except me," Buffet said smugly. "This is the embodiment of humanity's wishes, and the very proof of our evolution! Danny Anime, destroy The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Rod's scream faded into nothingness as his Egyptian God was wiped out by the overwhelming power of Danny Anime.

"It's over, Rod," said Buffet as the old man's Life Points reached zero. "I've won."

"Not yet!" Rod reached into his deck and pulled out a card that was bathed in darkness.

"I summon Killer Keem-"

Historia grabbed the card out of Rod's hand before throwing him to the ground.

"For fuck's sake…"

Armin gave a sigh of relief and called up stairs to Connie.

"You all can come down now." called Armin.

"Was this all a trick just to make me believe your lies!" screamed Historia as she ripped up the card he had tried to play before she stopped him. She then took the serum and slammed it against the ground. She ran her way up to Eren and started to untie him, the squad all dashed over to Eren as well. Rod Reiss crawled his way over to the broken titan serum. He got to the area and started to lick the ground.

"Uri….Frieda….Wait for me….I'm coming." murmured Rod as he lapped up the serum. In a flash he turned into a titan, a titan even bigger than stupid little Bertholdt. Jean and Levi tugged on Eren's restraints even harder now. They got him free just before a giant rock landed on their previous location.

Kenny looked upon the scene that was happening below him.

"Are you fucking kidding me Rod! You turned into a Titan you motherfucker!" he screamed at the giant mindless titan.

"Kenny!" he looked over to see Traute and the rest of his squad flying towards him.

"Wait! Don't come any closer!" screamed Kenny but it was too late, his squad was crushed by boulders. Then he barely dodged a boulder that was coming straight for him. He looked down at Levi's squad and started to fly towards them.

Connie ran down the stairs with Petra in his arms with Marlowe and Hitch close behind to see the scene that had unfolded. They quickly ran towards the squad but before they got there Connie tripped and fell. Petra went flying out of his arms and as she hit the ground a large rock was falling in her direction. She screamed as the rock fell towards her but right before it hit her Kenny flew down and knocked her out of the way, taking the boulder for himself. She slid towards the staircase that lead up to the squad's location. Connie picked her up and the four ran up to the squad, when they got there Eren was looking at a strange vial, Levi looked over to him.

"It's time to make a choice, make sure it's the right one." said Levi. Petra's eyes expanded as well as Eren's as they remembered those same words from the forest. Eren dashed over and bit into the vial.

A few minutes later the group emerged from a hardened titan shell, Levi looked over and saw Kenny, Levi brought Petra with him and sat her down next to himself

"I swiped this from Rod's bag." said the dying Kenny. He revealed the titan serum.

"Apparently...taking one can...turn you into a titan." explained Kenny.

"Maybe I'll become a stupid one...I dunno...but at least...it could...keep me alive…" suggested Kenny.

"You would probably have a better chance if you were...less messed up. So why don't you?" said Levi.

"Yeah...I wonder why...Gotta make sure I do it right...or I might turn out like him...Some half-baked dumbass." said Kenny.

"There is no way you would have done this… why did you save her?" asked Levi looking over at Petra.

"Yea...I...Don't wanna die...and I wanted power….But...now I see…" Kenny looked down at the ground.

"Now I think I get why...He did something like that." said Kenny like he was remembering someone.

"Huh?" questioned Levi.

"Everyone I saw...was the same...Alcohol...Family...The King...Children...Power…...Dreams…" Kenny looked at something behind Levi, but no one payed attention, Kenny looked up at Levi.

"...Women...Or even pretending to be God…They all had something they were drunk on...It was what kept them moving...They were all slaves to something...even he was…" Kenny started to cough up blood, he did not a lot of time left, Levi crouched down to his level.

"W-What...about you...being a Hero?" said Kenny as he continued to cough up blood.

"Kenny...tell me everything you know. Why didn't the previous King want humanity to survive." asked Levi.

"I don't know...but...that's why we Ackermans went against the king…"

"I was told that I was an Ackerman too...is that true? You...who were you to my mother?" asked Levi.

"Hah...just her...big brother…" said Kenny as he coughed up more blood.

"Then why...did you leave me back then?" asked Levi.

"I...was unfit...to be a parent…" Kenny looked over at Petra. "I hope...I've repaid that debt." stated Kenny. Kenny then picked up the serum and pushed it against Levi's chest.

"Kenny…" said Levi as he looked away from Kenny.

"Oh...by the way...that woman behind you...she's not dead." Kenny said on his final breath.

Levi took hold of the serum and then quickly dashed out of the way without even looking behind him. He heard two bullets whiz by his ears and hit the pillar Kenny was leaning up against. A piece of debris from the pillar whizzed by Petra's face. A red gash appeared on Petra's face and blood started to trickle out from the wound. Levi looked over to see Traute Carven, Kenny's second in command, laying on the ground. Levi walked over and took the guns away from her hands. He looked at her legs, one of them was bright red while the other was bent in the wrong direction. Levi dashed forwards and put his blade to her throat.

"You wanna try that again?" asked Levi coldly, Traute looked up into Levi's eyes, there was blood pouring down her face.

"I would if I had the chance to." growled Traute back, Levi put a bit of force to her throat, a small thin line of red appeared under his blade, Traute coughed up so blood.

"Stop it Levi!" yelled Petra from the broken pillar. Levi turned around to see Petra with a serious expression.

"Why Should I?" replied Levi.

"Well I-" Petra sighed, she looked away from Levi. "You must still think this way…" trailed of Petra.

"What do you-" started Levi.

"You hate pointless deaths, right Levi?" asked Petra, even though she already knew the answer. Levi looked away from both of them, shocked at what she said. "Cause this seems pretty pointless to me." continued Petra. Levi looked at Petra and then at Traute, he had made up his mind. He lowered his blade from her neck. He looked over at his squad.

"Patch her up, we take her prisoner." Levi said. Petra's face lit up as Armin and Connie carefully picked her up and walked upstairs towards the wagon sitting outside the chapel. The rest of the squad slowly walked out of the Chapel. Levi walked over to Petra and picked her up. He took one last look at Kenny, peacefully sat up against the pillar. He gripped the Titan Serum in his pocket and then looked at Petra in his arms.

"You've repaid your debt to me Kenny, now rest in peace." he said to Kenny's corpse.

He then turned around and walked up the stairs. He saw the squad was all ready to head out.

"Thank you." murmured Petra as Levi walked to the wagon. He smiled to himself as he got onto the wagon.

Levi was finally starting to see the Petra he knew before the Female Titan ruined their lives.


	10. Subscribe to David Mathewson for LSS

"We follow that Titan." stated Levi as he looked at his squad. The group got onto to their horses and the injured were placed onto the wagon. Traute had already passed out from blood loss, but the bleeding was stopped soon after, so she would survive. Everyone's new injuries were not life threatening.

"What do you know about them?" asked Levi. Levi was looking at Traute, then he looked up to Marlowe and Hitch.

"People like us on the lower end of the ladder don't know a thing, we are not the right people to ask." said Marlowe, Hitch nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's pretty unfair." said Hitch. "I just want someone to fuck me right in the pussy." Hitch stared at Jean for several seconds afterward.

"Well that makes sense, the less the people at the bottom know the better." stated Armin, ignoring what Hitch just said. Petra's eyes expanded.

"No, that's not true!" said Petra, clearly triggered. "The last time the bottom knew nothing in the Survey Corps, my squad died!" yelled Petra. Levi tensed up, feeling the same anger Petra felt, Jean looked at Petra.

"Calm down, it wasn't meant to personal, they were-" Jean was cut off.

"There is something personal!" yelled Petra even louder, tears started to form in her eyes. She felt the group's gaze land on her, she looked away embarrassed. Levi gave Armin and Jean both a death stare to shut them up. Hanji spoke up for the first time since her injury.

"Well it seems the 'titan power' resides in Eren, and only a member of the Reiss family can use it. Also, the first king's ideology and can't use the power to save humanity. Heh...it's really interesting." explained Hanji.

"If I let myself get eaten by that titan, Rod Reiss would become human again. He then could use the power to save humanity." said Eren.

"So it seems." started Levi. "We can restrain Rod after he becomes human and undo the brainwashing. If we do that, humanity can be saved. What you mean to say is that you're prepared to do it?" asked Levi.

"...Yes." responded Eren, Armin's eyes widened.

"Eren...that's-" Armin was cut off

"There's another way." Historia started. "First...there are a few problems when it comes to turning Rod Reiss into the 'original titan.' Undoing the brainwashing is something the Reiss family has been trying to do for decades. Furthermore, no matter how we restrain Rod Reiss after he gains that power, if he tampers with humanity's memories there's nothing we can do. Also, many things can happen that we're not able to predict now. If anything, now that we took away the 'original power' from that destructive pacifist...there's actually a one-in-a-million chance for humanity. Your father...tried to save humanity from the first king. The reason that he stole the 'original titan' from my sister and slaughtered the Reiss family at chapel was...he had no choice. If you want to save Mikasa, Armin and everyone else...you must find a way...to control this power."

"Wow, that was boring as fuck." stated Buffet "How the tables turn..." Petra finally turned around to give Buffet a much needed dirty look, this made Buffet feel horny.

"We're catching up." stated Levi as they got closer to Rod Reiss. No one had realized this since they were having a conversation.

-(somewhere up ahead)-

Erwin and a couple of Scouts were riding near Rod Reiss, trying to evacuate nearby villages.

Erwin cleared his throat.

"Here in my garage, just bought this new Lamborghini here. It's fun to drive up here in the Hollywood hills. But you know what I like more than materialistic things? Knowledge. In fact, I'm a lot more proud of these seven new bookshelves that I had to get installed to hold two thousand new books that I bought. It's like the billionaire Warren Buffett says, 'the more you learn, the more you earn.'" said Erwin as he rode next to Rod.

"Commander Erwin! What does that have to do with our current situation!" yelled a Scout as he barely avoided being crushed by a tree.

Erwin cleared his throat.

"The hiiiiiiiiiills are aliiiiiiiive with the soooound of muuusiiiic." sang Erwin in a surprisingly scary soprano voice.

"That's even worse!" yelled the scout as he escaped near death again.

"Commander Erwin!" yelled another Scout. "It's squad Levi! It looks like they managed to recover the three captives!" Eren was standing up in the wagon, shouting.

"Hey Stop! I'm talking to you bastard! You can hear me can't you? Stop right now! You, Rod Reiss, you midget…" yelled Eren. Levi started to ride towards Eren with a pissed off expression on his face for calling someone a midget. Petra quickly diffused the situation by looking at Levi with same seriousness she did back in the Reiss Chapel.

"Umm." started Hanji. "It's not reacting at all. Did you do anything else beside scream at that time?" asked Hanji, Eren started to think.

"That time...I was desperate." said Eren, his face became grim. "Stop Titan! Stop! Stop!" screamed Eren as he punched the air, getting louder each time he screamed.

"Still nothing…" stated Hanji, Levi looked over at Erwin, surprised to see him.

"Erwin?" asked Levi.

"Levi. How is everyone?" asked Erwin.

"Only Hanji is wounded." replied Levi.

"Hey Erwin!" yelled Hanji in happiness as she tried to sit herself up.

"Hanji, don't strain yourself!" pleaded Petra, but Hanji did not let up.

"...It doesn't look that serious." stated Erwin. "...You did a good job Levi." Erwin looked over at the wagon.

"Who's that?" asked Erwin as he looked at Traute Carven, who was still unconscious in the wagon.

"I have countless things to report to you but first-" Levi was cut off.

"Who's that titan?" asked Erwin.

"Rod Reiss." started Levi. "Erwin...I need your opinion."

-(the next day, on top of the wall)-

"They woke everyone up early for an 'evacuation drill', I would not be surprised if there was a rebellion." said Connie as he looked at the town below.

"The military even took over the crown." said Jean. Armin looked down at Buffet, who was sitting at the edge of the wall.

"Hey Buffet, are you alright?" asked Armin concerned. "You have not eaten anything today."

"...Yeah...I'm not hungry..." answered Buffet.

"What? Really?" asked Eren.

"I'm not either." added in Connie.

"Yeah I wonder why." started Jean sarcastically. "Maybe because we've been killing people."

"Eh?" asked Eren.

"A lot happened...and even after all that, it isn't over yet." said Jean. "If we endure this humanity has a chance, but if we let that thing into the wall...this would not have happened if the first king hadn't been so stupid."

"That's my fault." called a feminine voice, the group looked over to see Historia, prepared for battle. The group was shocked.

'Historia…?" asked Jean. "Why are you dressed like that...? You shouldn't be here!"

"Hey, Historia." called out Levi as he walked over to his squad. "You can't participate in the fight. You were ordered to stay in a safe place, what are you trying to do?"

"I came to settle the matter with my destiny." responded Historia.

"What?" asked Levi.

"Choose whether to fight or run away...you told me that Captain Levi." said Historia. Levi looked at Historia until something caught his eye.

"Shit, we have no time...it's coming." said Levi coldly, Buffet Hitler turned around to see Rod Reiss. He saw the massive amount of steam coming from the titan. He looked at the steam for a long time, it looked familiar.

"...Gas…?" questioned Buffet quietly.

"What?" asked Armin. Buffet's body suddenly went limp as he fell off the side of the wall.

"Buffet!" screamed Armin. This is the last thing Buffet heard before everything went black.

-(two days later)-

Buffet opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. His whole body felt sore as he sat up in bed, he grunted as set himself up.

"You're awake." called a voice from the other side of his room. Buffet turned his head to see Mikasa laying in bed, looking at the ceiling.

"What happened?" asked Buffet as he rubbed his head in pain.

"You fell off the wall after looking at Rod Reiss, Armin said you probably had a vision from your past. Armin barely caught you before you hit the ground." said Mikasa. Buffet's eyes widened as he remembered what happened before he passed out.

"Is everyone ok? Was the operation a success?" asked a concern Buffet. Mikasa took her eyes off the ceiling and looked at Buffet.

"Yes, everyone is fine. Historia killed her father before he could kill anyone else." explained Mikasa, Buffet let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is everyone else now?" asked Buffet.

"Historia was crowned queen, and I assume she is getting settled in at the castle in Wall Sina. Commander Erwin and Captain Levi are off giving their report. Squad Leader Hanji and Moblit are god knows where doing experiments on the stuff found in the Reiss Chapel. Petra was brought back to her home by Captain Levi to recover there with her father. That Central MP girl was brought to the hospital, she's recovering there. The rest of the squad are eating dinner at the dining hall, but they are usually right here. You choose a bad time to wake up." explained Mikasa, Buffet looked around the room to see various beds spread around the room.

"How are you?" asked Buffet.

"Tired, that's all you are for a couple of days after being shot." said Mikasa. The two heard voices coming closer to the room.

"What's next?" asked Buffet.

"Well it seems we have some time off, Commander Erwin said humanity's counterattack will come once the Survey Corps is back at full strength. So we get to relax for a while." explained Mikasa, the voices grew closer.

"Well it seems they are coming back." said Mikasa. Just as she said that the door opened and the squad's faces lit up as they saw Buffet was awake. They all ran over to his bedside and gave him some kind gesture.

"Buffet!" said Armin talking for the whole group. "We're so glad you're awake!" They would all have a nice reunion.

None of them knew that the next two months would be far from relaxing, every single emotion on the planet would be felt in the next two months.


	11. Dharacter Cevelopment

Annie Leonhardt's head was a swirling cyclone of different emotions, and every one of them could be traced back to the plans for the coming days. Her perpetually empty face usually managed to hide it from the people she met, but that did nothing to help her in that moment.

"You're sure you can still go through with it?" her partner asked, as if she had a choice.

She nodded, trying her hardest to compose herself.

"Don't get cold feet, Annie," the boy next to her advised, running a hand through his red hair. "I like you, but I won't hesitate to kill you if you're about to get captured."

"Shut up." Annie was barely breathing at that point, as she was focusing all of her energy on trying to stay sane. "You always have something stupid to say, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." She heard the familiar sound of David Buu's laughter, and turned to her right. "But you shouldn't get the wrong idea. I'm only this talkative because I like you so much."

"Harambe memes are dead, and Lord Roy killed them," was all Annie could respond with. "Anyway, none of that matters. Our job is simply to trap the Survey Corps between us and Zeke, so that they can't go anywhere. All we really have to do is create a buffer…"

"But why buffer when you can suffer, am I right?" David asked, before proceeding to throw up a little bit in his mouth at the thought of what he had just said.

"Hey, I need to ask you a real question." Annie's statement clearly caught him by surprise.

"What is it?"

"After you broke me out of my crystal, I know I was unconscious for a few hours," she began. "I just need to ask… Did you do anything to me while I was out?"

David's eyes grew wide as he realized what she was asking.

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Calm down, I was just wondering." She shook her head and turned away.

"It's a little insulting, don't you think?" he asked, clearly not done with the conversation.

"Why do you care?"

David sighed. "I ask myself that same question every day."

-(Back with Levi's Squad)-

It had been two days since Buffet had woken up, Buffet and Mikasa were now back on their feet and were now with the squad when they left the room.

"Random word." stated Buffet sitting up in his bed, everyone looked over at Bufet confused.

"Chicken." said Connie confused.

"Why did you say chicken?" asked Jean.

"He asked for a random word." stated Connie. At that moment Levi walked into the door, ending whatever the hell just happened.

"I have to go give my report." said Levi. "I'll be back in ten minutes, I except you brats to make an editable breakfast. The supplies you need are in the food court." Levi turned around and walked out the door, the squad noticed he was carrying a stack of papers. The squad walked out the door and made their way to the food court.

"Does anyone know how to cook?" asked Jean as they walked to the food court.

"I thought you did." said Armin.

"Yea, didn't you beat Sasha in that cooking contest once." stated Connie, Buffet's fist clenched at the mention of Sasha.

"My Mom made that food, remember?" said Jean, Buffet's mouth dropped in shock.

"You mean you cheated?!" said Buffet surprised, he kept walking, not taking his eyes of Jean.

"I guess you could say that." said Jean. "Commander Pixis was too drunk to care even if he found out anyways." Buffet still looked at Jean in surprise. Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his shoulder that stopped all of his momentum. His eyes shot forwards to see the door to the food court right in front of him. He saw Mikasa looking at him, holding his shoulder.

"Watch where you're going."said Mikasa simply as she walked into the door. Buffet stood there shocked as everyone walked into the food court.

-(Outside Commander Erwin's office)-

Levi walked towards Erwin's office with the stack of papers in his hands. He hoped everything was correct, he didn't have time to check it over, like Lord Roy because he's been editing all day, and he was already five minutes late. Erwin wouldn't care though. As he got closer to the door, he walked a bit more quietly. Once he got to the door he slowly placed his ear up to the door and listened. Every time before he entered Erwin's office he would listen in on what was going on in there, and it would never fail to crack him up, well on the inside that is. Strangely no one ever caught him, the only people who knew were his old squad. Levi tensed up as he remembered their fate, " _So only Petra knows"_ thought Levi. A member of his squad would always come with him to give his report and would listen in with him before they entered. He didn't bring someone with him anymore, it would never be the same. He decided it was time to listen in to forget this sad memory.

He heard Erwin clear his throat from the other side of the door.

"I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to see Marshall no more, they want Shady, I'm chopped liver. Well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya. A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor. Some vodka that'll jumpstart my heart quicker than a shock when I get shocked at the hospital by the doctor when I'm not cooperating, when I'm rockin' the table while he's operating," rapped Erwin from the other side of the door, Levi laughed in his head.

"Erwin this is serious." Levi marked this voice as the rare serious tone of Hanji. "How do you think Levi will react to this?" Levi was surprised to hear his name come up in a conversation, it never did.

He heard Erwin clear his throat again from the other side of the door.

"Fuck this, I'm on Blogspot TV with my fucking hands up-" Erwin's Keemstar reference was cut off, which made Levi mad at Four-Eyes yet again.

"Erwin!" yelled Hanji in an annoyed tone. Erwin sighed

"The way he always does probably, by not reacting. Though this time might be different because it involves-" Erwin was cut of as Levi opened the door, Levi wasn't one to listen in secret when people talked about him. Levi walked to Erwin's desk like he had heard nothing, he set his papers on Erwin's desk and saluted. He dropped his salute and sat in his chair opposite of Hanji's in front of Erwin's desk.

"Erwin, Four-Eyes." said Levi greeting them both.

"Levi." said Hanji, talking in her jolly tone again. Erwin quickly skimmed through Levi's report until his eyes feel onto something.

"I see you have selected Ral as your second in command." said Erwin in a somber tone, this caught Levi by surprise.

"Is there a problem with that? I'd say she's the most qualified." replied Levi.

"It's not that...give him the letter." said Hanji in her pouty tone of voice. Erwin looked at the piece of paper in his hands for a second, then he handed it to Levi. He looked at the letter to see a message written in neat cursive handwriting.

 _Dear Commander Erwin,_

 _I regret to inform you that my daughter, Petra Ral, has fallen very ill. She requests to see Captain Levi and his squad before her condition becomes any worse, please come when most convenient._

 _From,_

Levi read the letter in shock, Petra couldn't catch a break.

"So what does this have to do with her being second in command?" asked Levi, without changing his tone of voice.

"You're aware she could...she could…" said Hanji, not able to finish her thought.

"She could die." said Erwin finishing it for her, like the straight savage he is. Levi kicked himself mentally for not considering that.

"What makes you say that?" asked Levi, still not changing his tone of voice.

"She's requesting to see you before 'her condition becomes any worse'...that doesn't fill me with much confidence." said Hanji even sadder.

"Plus her body is already in a weakened state, something like an serious illness could kill her." said Erwin in a sad tone. "She's a hell of a soldier too...we need all the good soldiers we can get nowadays."

"Happens to the best of them…" stated Hanji sadly.

"I'll visit her tonight." said Levi calmly, cutting of their train of thought. Levi didn't need to hear all the reasons why she could die, and why she would be a big loss if she died. He saw it how she fought, and he hoped to see it again. He had also seen her after her injury, weak and mentally unstable. He didn't want to hear what he already knew, that was that.

"I don't know if she will ever be the same again…" said Hanji suddenly.

"That's a bit too far." said Levi coldly.

"Think about it!" said Hanji on the brink of tears. "Think about the things she said, the things she tried to do! Her visions, her violent nightmares! When Buffet told me about how she talked about her squad's death...Levi I don't even think I could handle that. I wasn't there when Nifa and the rest of them died but I still lost sleep over it...Levi...I don't know but...she could kill herself…"

"Petra wouldn't do that." said Levi dismissing, the last thing he needed was to be reminded of this possibility. He did doubt his statement which scared him.

"Levi we need to talk about this! We can't ignore this!" screamed Hanji.

"Hanji...the other will hear." said Erwin.

"I…" Hanji started to cry. "Levi….do you remember the things she said?"

"...Yes, I do." answered Levi. He remembered the first day she woke up, she was a different person. The old Petra was starting to come back this wasn't helping it.

"She's so close Levi...she just needs one more thing to throw her off the edge...this may be it." said Hanji in tears. An awkward silence fell between the three as Hanji wiped away her tears. Levi hadn't seen Hanji like this since Harambe and Bantu...no that wasn't their names...Kenneth and Bone?...no...Sawney and Bean, that was their names, since Sawney and Bean died.

"Is Ral still your choice?" asked Erwin, looking at Levi while ending the silence

"Yes."

"And you and your squad will be seeing her…?" asked Erwin.

"After Dinner." replied Levi.

"Ok, I'll clear you from your duties tonight." said Erwin as he crossed something off his agenda.

"You're not freaking out in the slightest?! Petra could die!" screamed Hanji, Levi looked over at Hanji.

"Who said I wasn't." said Levi calmly, but he was freaking out on the inside after hanji reminded him of what could happen.

"You clearly aren't." screamed Hanji, freaking out herself.

"You seem like you're freaking out more than I am." said Levi sarcastically. "Do you wanna see Petra too?" Hanji blinked a couple times, then she looked at Erwin with puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I?" asked Hanji excitedly.

Erwin cleared his throat.

"Good anime afternoon, I'm Dead Diligent here bring you an Attack on Titan video that absolutely no one asked for."

"Erwin!" screamed Hanji annoyed. Erwin sighed as he picked up his pencil again.

"Sorry Moblit." he sighed as he crossed something off his agenda.

"Yahoo!" screamed Hanji.

"Isn't there supposed to be a rainstorm tonight?" asked Erwin.

"How would you know?" asked Hanji, then an idea hit her. "How did you figure that out! I would like to know for sci-" Hanji closed her mouth when Erwin pointed at the black clouds in the distance.

Erwin cleared his throat.

"BOIIIIII IF YOU DON'T!" yelled Erwin. Levi laughed on the inside, Erwin was a clown.

"We can handle rain, Erwin." stated Levi.

"If you insist." said Erwin "Alright that's all I have for today, you two are free to go." Levi and Hanji stood up and saluted, then made their way out of his office.

-(back at the Food Court)-

The group was making great progress on the breakfast, which means they all sat around and did nothing as Jean made the pancakes. Connie was playing drums on the pots and pans as the group watched with enjoyment.

"HAWAII FIVE O DRUM SOLO!" screamed Connie as he hit the pans in a specific order. Since he didn't have a cymbal to hit, he just swung his roller to the side. He ended hitting Jean point blank in the head, knocking him out instantly.

"Jean!" screamed Armin as he got up from his seat and ran over to Jean. Connie kept playing the "drums", not noticing what his roller had hit.

"Jean can you hear me!" screamed Armin. He ran over to Connie and ripped the roller out of his hands. Mikasa and Buffet looked on in horror.

"Connie! Pay attention." yelled Armin, Connie looked over at Jean. Armin and Connie knelled down to help Jean. Buffet suddenly stood up and started to walk towards the trio. Mikasa stood up and tripped on the leg of her chair. Buffet turned around to see Mikasa's body slam into his own and bring the two to the ground. Their heads collided as they hit the ground. Buffet's face became bright red as he looked straight into her eyes. The two then felt a weight on their legs. She started struggling for a second and then looked behind her.

"I'm stuck." said Mikasa, still struggling to get off of Buffet's body. Buffet looked the the direction Mikasa was looking and saw someone he didn't expect to see. He saw Sasha, with her foot placed on a bag of potatoes that was keeping them in this awkward position. Her face was bright red as she laughed.

"...Sasha…?" asked Buffet. Sasha then fell sideways towards the ground and landed next to Buffet. They looked into eachother's eyes.

"Now, you kiss!" said Sasha, still laughing her ass off. Sasha gripped the back of Buffet's head and moved it towards Mikasa's.

"What are you looking at-" started Mikasa, but she was cut off as Buffet's lips pressed against her own lips. Sasha kept them in this position for a few seconds, she let go of Buffet's head right before Mikasa decided to kiss him back. Buffet's head hit the floor and he looked up to see Mikasa, attempting to hide her blush with her scarf. He looked to his side to see Sasha still laughing. Sasha gave Buffet a thumbs up as she faded away. No one saw this kiss happen.

"I-I don't know what that was-" Buffet was cut off as the door opened to reveal a pissed of Captain Levi as he looked at both of the scenes that were happening.

"I'll be back in thirty seconds, I expect an explanation." stated Levi roughly as he slammed the door. Mikasa was finally able to get herself out from under the bag of potatoes, she quickly pulled the potatoes off of Buffet and then helped him up. They looked into eachother's eyes for a few seconds until the door opened to reveal Levi again with the same expression. He stood there for a few seconds.

"I'm waiting." said Levi colding. Armin and Connie walked towards Levi with Jean in their arm's.

"We need to bring him back to the room." stated Armin nervously as he looked at his friend.

Levi pondered the idea for a few seconds. "Fine" he said roughly. Connie and Armin exited with Jean and Levi followed soon after. Buffet started to walk out the room until a strong arm grabbed him and turned him around, he saw Mikasa with a pissed off expression.

"What the hell was that?" asked Mikasa.

"W-What do you me-"

"You know what I mean." said Mikasa roughly.

"I-I don't know what came upon me. I just-" started Buffet.

"Tell me why." said Mikasa more annoyed.

"You won't believe me if I tell you." said Buffet nervously.

"Yes I will, tell me." said Mikasa a bit less angry.

"Well...She appear- look, I know that must have been an...unenjoyable experience for you-" Buffet was cut off again.

"Who said I didn't enjoy it?" said Mikasa. Buffet was shocked when she walked forwards and kissed him again, after a few seconds Buffet kissed back, slamming his body up to her own. After another couple of seconds Mikasa pushed off of Buffet's chest and looked into his eyes. Her face grew bright red, realizing what she just walked passed him quickly and slammed the door behind her. Buffet stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded at what just happened. He then snapped out of it and walked towards the door, still hard as a rock.


	12. Dharacter Cevelopment part 2

"Well, it seems he'll be just fine." said Doctor Drake with a relieved expression. "Just stop waving rollers around all willy nilly young man." Doctor Drake sighed as she looked at Connie. "Dumbest explanation for an injury ever, especially in the survey corps. You'd expect something like Titan induced injuries, maneuver gear malfunction, torture from an opposition…" Doctor Drake thought it was time to end her mini monologue, so she walked towards the door.

"Just take it easy for an hour or two Jean." was Doctor Drake's last remarks before she exited the room.

"Ok Connie, now is the time you explain why the hell you thought that was a good idea." said Jean as he wiped away some blood coming from his nose.

"Well." started Connie "You have to admit that drum solo was pretty lit."

"It was until you swung that damn pastry chef tool towards my head." remarked Jean sarcastically.

"Yea, how did you think that was a good idea." said Armin "You messed up the breakfast with your little act and now Captain Levi is all pissed off."

"I don't think we're the reason." said Connie suddenly.

"What makes you think that?" said Jean, still pissed off.

"Well, why do you think we're visiting Petra? Just to visit?! That's not possible." said Connie plainly.

"You do have a point." said Armin thinking.

"Well I'm not arguing. Petra's a very nice person to be around." said Jean sincerely.

"Oh no." started Connie. "I hit him too hard, he's changing!" yelled Connie as he approached Jean.

"Connie, you're a real ass. You know that righ-" Jean was cut off.

"Jean! Stay with me man!" said Connie jokingly. "Armin go get a Doctor!" Armin just sat there as laughed as Connie continued his horrible acting. "You won't do it! I will!" yelled Connie as he rushed towards the door. He grabbed the knob and pulled it open to see Captain Levi, with a blank expression.

"Need help Connie?" asked Levi mockingly.

"No Captain." replied Connie, practically shitting his pants.

"Jean, you good to go?" asked Levi as Armin helped Jean up.

"Yeah." replied Jean, wincing as he stood up for the first time since he got knocked out.

"Okay, let's go." said Levi as he walked away, the trio quickly followed him. None of them knew Levi heard the whole conversation.

-(Back with the Titan Gang)-

David and Annie hadn't moved from the spot where they had been sitting since the previous day. There had been no need to, since the Survey Corps had still not arrived, and Zeke had supplied them with enough nourishment to last them for a few days.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, not really caring what he replied with.

"Not much," said David. "I'm just thinking about one of the new Yugioh cards that was revealed on Thursday, Wind Witch - Glass Bell. It means that Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon is now a one-card combo in any deck that can run the Wind Witches. All you have to do is summon Wind Witch - Ice Bell, then use its effect to special summon Wind Witch - Glass Bell from your deck. After that, you use Ice Bell's effect to inflict 500 damage to your opponent, and Glass Bell's effect to add Wind Witch - Snow Bell to your hand. Then, since you control two WIND monsters, you can special summon Snow Bell from your hand. After that, you tune your level 4 Glass Bell with your level 3 Ice Bell in order to Synchro summon Wind Witch - Winter Bell. You use Winter Bell's effect to inflict another 800 damage to your opponent, before tuning level 1 Snow Bell with level 7 Winter Bell in order to Synchro summon Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon. Now you have a monster that can negate other monsters' effects, and thanks to Snow Bell's effect, it can't be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Plus, you get to deal an easy 1300 points of burn damage. It's a great card, and I can't wait to try it out."

David looked over at Annie, who was attempting to see if she could slit her own throat without being healed by her Titan power. He nodded, having expected nothing else.

-(Outside the Ral Residence)-

The squad's wagon came to a stop as it reached it's destination. The Ral's home was small, sweet and to the point. Something you'd expect from an only father who's daughter is a member of the Survey Corps. Levi and Hanji walked up to the house simultaneously as Armin helped Jean out of the wagon. Levi raised his fist to knock but realized something off, the door was already slightly open. Hanji looked nervously at Levi, and Levi became even more serious. Levi looked at back at his squad, and then slowly opened the door. Levi's eyes slightly widened and Hanji full out gasped as they saw what was inside. Hanji rushed in and squatted down and Levi slowly walked in. Buffet walked up to see something he would never forget. Hanji was squatted down next to a man, a man on the ground with multiple stab wounds in his chest. Hanji kept pressing on different areas around the sides of his neck, looking for a pulse. After a few seconds, she slowly shook her head, the man was dead.

"Lev-" Hanji was quickly cut off as Levi put his finger up to her mouth.

"Search the house." said Levi in a whisper, someone shifted their weight, making a quiet, but noticeable sound. "Quietly...whoever did this might still be here, along with Petra. Be quiet." The group just awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do. Levi sighed.

"Hanji and Armin, stay here. Everyone else follow me." ordered Levi, he then slowly walked towards the stairs, and turned to walk in a direction without even thinking twice. He moved like he knew the environment, with Levi's and Petra's history, he had probably been here a couple of times. Buffet looked at the walls of the stairway as he walked up. Various paintings were spread across the thin wall. One painting caught his eye in particular, a family portrait. A young child sitting on the lap of a sickly looking mother, with the father standing behind the chair. Buffet realized the man matched the man that he just saw dead on the floor. The last thing Petra needed was the death of a loved- Buffet's body came to a stop as Mikasa placed her hand on his shoulder, just before he walked into a wall, ruining the plan. Everyone gave him a dirty look as they split into two groups. Levi and Buffet walked one way while Connie, Jean and Mikasa walked the other. As Buffet and Levi walked down the hall, they started to pick up a voice. There were two doors, Levi slowly walked into the first one while Buffet walked to the other. The door was half open and Buffet looked at a horrible scene.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this, haha, you really don't!" said the voice of a disturbed male, the man had a bloody knife in his hand. He was crouched over a tortured Petra in her bed. A couple of her fingers were bent in the wrong direction and her ribs were bruised and battered. A small trickle of blood was coming out from under the cloth covering her mouth, and the rest of her face was bruised and bloodied. Her whole body was pale due to her sickness.

"So now…" said the voice of the crazy man, taking Buffet out of his trance. "The Ral bloodline dies!" screamed the man as he raised his knife.

"Since when was the 'Ral bloodline' a thing?" asked David, who somehow overheard this.

Buffet dashed into the room and ran towards the bed. The man eyed Buffet as he was talked off of the women he had caused great pain. Buffet dived into the man and forced them off of the couch. The knife went flying and was flying straight towards Petra. Before the knife could get remotely close to her, Levi dashed in and swiped the knife out of the air. The man quickly stood up and grabbed a clear knife out of his pocket. He lunged towards Petra and aimed for her chest. Buffet watched in horror as the man got inches away from killing Petra. Before he could take her life, Levi grabbed the knife by the blade. Levi's blood flowed down onto Petra's chest as he struggled to keep the knife away from her. He grabbed the knife that he had snatched out of the air earlier and slit the man's throat. The man fell backwards onto the ground and gargled in his own blood until he became silent. Tears were flowing down Petra's beaten face as her gag was removed.

"How the fuck is any of this possible?" asked David, still extremely skeptical.

"My Father…" said the raspy, sick voice of Petra. "Where is...he…" Levi could not find the words to explain he's gone, and instead bent over to make sure the man was dead. Buffet walked toward her and slowly shook his head no as Petra's tears became more violent.

"No, he's not" said Petra as she looked into Levi's eyes, trying to search for some sort of hope in Levi's eyes.

"Petra, he's gone." said Levi somberly,

"No! You're lying!" said Petra, still searching for hope.

"Petra…" said Levi, unsure of what to say. Petra kept searching for hope in Levi's dull eyes, but found eyes became wider as the shock hit her even harder.

"No!" screamed a disturbed Petra repeatedly until her screams became muffled by Levi's shoulder as he pulled her into a hug, unsure of what to do. He attempted to raise her up in the bridal position but she cried out as she was picked up.

"This fucker really did fuck you up, got what he deserved." growled Levi as Petra continued to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, this is gonna hurt." Levi said. Petra's screams became louder as she was pulled up again. Petra kept her head tucked into Levi's shoulder as she cried in physical and mental pain.

"Buffet, get them ready to leave. I'm taking my time here." said Levi somberly as he looked at the tortured Petra in his arms. Buffet looked at the broken woman for a second in Levi's arms, than ran downstairs. The squad saw his expression as he ran down the stairs and knew something was up.

"We found them." said Buffet quietly.

"Where are they...are they…?" said Hanji in fear.

"The man who did this is dead." Buffet said.

"...How is she...does she know…?" asked Hanji confused.

"Yes...she knows...the muffin man…" said Buffet not making much sense.

"What does that even mea-" Hanji was cut off by the horrified screams of Petra as she saw her father, brutally murdered on the floor. Levi pulled her head with his bloodied hand back into his shoulder to absorb more tears and to shield her from the scarring view. Levi kept his slow pace.

"Jean stay here, make sure the scene isn't tampered with." ordered Levi.

"Yes Captain."

"Armin, alert the Military police." ordered Levi.

"Yes Captain." said Armin as he ran to his horse and rode away.

"The rest, get on the wagon, we're going back." said Levi as he continued his slow pace. Levi Squad jumped onto the wagon and Levi climbed up. He tried to set her down but she clinged onto him with the little strength she had. Levi just sighed as he decided it was best if she had a shoulder to cry on. Levi also couldn't get over that she was ruining his shirt.

The squad would ride through heart wrenching cries all the way back to their destination.


	13. Dharacter Cevelopment part 3

Erwin, Levi and Hanji sat out side of the door where Petra was being treated. Hanji grimly looked at Erwin.

"She just needs one more to throw her over the edge…" said Hanji grimly, repeating what she said earlier that day. "This is it." Erwin grimly looked at the door knowing what was happening inside. He looked back at Hanji and Levi.

"No member of the Survey Corps is ever to recover away from the Regiment again." said Erwin creating a new rule.

"Erwin...isn't that-" started Hanji.

"We take enough casualties on the battlefield as is, we can't afford to take any off the battlefield." stated Erwin clearly, a few moments of awkward silence followed that until Doctor Drake walked out of the room. She took off some bloodied gloves and put them in her bag, the three stood up to greet her.

"Her injuries won't kill her, but her illness...keep an eye on her, she should never be alone. Give her want she asks for...but with reason. I'm not completely sold on her mental health." Everyone gave a somber reaction fearing this would happen. "She's highly contagious, I have two vaccines; I already gave one to her, whichever two are staying with her should receive these injections." Erwin quickly made up his mind.

"Levi and Hanji, you two stay with her." order Erwin.

"Who will carry out our duties?" asked Hanji.

"Don't worry about that." replied Erwin.

"Alright, come in, I'll give you the injections then get out of your hair." said Doctor Drake.

"Levi." called Erwin, Hanji and Doctor Drake walked in and Levi walked towards Erwin. Erwin looked down at Levi's hand, which was bandaged tightly after catching the blade inches away from Petra's chest.

"How bad was it?" asked Erwin seriously.

"Bad." said Levi matching his tone, Erwin sighed.

"Figure out why this happened to her, we need to know if this should concern us in the future." said Erwin.

"With time." replied Levi.

"Yes, her mental health is the top priority second to her life. Make sure you do it when it won't hurt her. You want to see her back on the battlefield right?"

"Yeah." replied Levi.

"Me too." said Erwin as he turned around and started to walk away. "Report to me everyday, but leave Hanji here."

"Gladly." said Levi sarcastically as he opened the door and walked into the room, closing it behind him. He saw Doctor Drake wrap up Hanji's arm and pull her sleeve down. Levi walked up to the Doctor and grabbed the piece of cloth next to the vaccine and tied it tightly around his arm. Doctor Drake found a vein, which wasn't that hard, and injected the vaccine into his untied the cloth as she covered the injection point, she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"I'll come by every morning." said Doctor Drake as she closed the door. Levi and Hanji pulled up chairs and sat next to Petra's bed.

"Hi Petra!" said Hanji cheerfully.

"Hi Hanji." said Petra sighing.

"How do you feel?" asked Levi, Petra leaned up to see Levi, seeing him for the first time.

"Like shit." said Petra as she coughed, blood trickled out of her mouth.

"You're not one to curse." said Levi.

"Well Captain...I'm not one for lots of things right now." said Petra trailing off, Levi took in Petra's injuries. Her left shoulder and right leg was tightly wrapped with gauze, still broken and miss figured from the female titan. Her ribs beaten and bruised, her broken fingers repositioned and wrapped tightly. Lastly her usually bright and happy face was beaten, bruised, bloodied and worst of all, sad. It took Levi this long to realize she wasn't under a blanket. He located a blanket in the corner and quickly grabbed it and put it on top of Petra's body. He retook his seat.

"Thank you." said Petra sincerely.

"Do you need anything?" asked Hanji.

"Well Hanji…I need lots of things…" sighed Petra.

"Where should we start." asked Hanji happily.

"Getting me the hell out of this bed and back on my feet." snapped Petra.

"We'll get you there soon." said Levi unfazed by Petra's outlash.

"Soon? I'm tired of soon. I need back on my feet now. I'm tired of watching my friends and loved ones die while I sit here like a weak bitch!" yelled Petra as she closed her eyes and winced. Hanji opened her mouth and moved her hand towards Petra but Levi put his hand on Hanji's shoulder, knowing Petra needed to get this out. "The numbers are just racking up, getting bigger every day. I think back to my past and the number goes up. When I joined the Survey Corps, I changed. I found new happiness, I became a new person in the darkest place. I knew this couldn't last forever, but I rode it out as long as I could. This has been my fucking downfall. I became too attached to these people, became one of their crutches, helped them through. Watching these people die with me helplessly watching on the sideline." Petra coughed up some blood and readjusted herself. Hanji couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Petra, don't strain yourself-"

""Shut the fuck up Hanji, I'm not finished!" snapped Petra, Hanji's facial expression dropped as Petra coughed up some more blood.

"So many...I could go on all day. The countless names. I'm sure you guys understand, you've all had this moment before...this fucking sucks. You know…" Petra sighed. "Sometimes I think I should be one of those names-"

"Petra." said Levi snapping at her remark.

"Captain I can't do this anymore!"

"Yes you can, we'll help you." said Levi trying to comfort her.

"So what if you do?! I'll be sitting in a bed injured for months to come being a burden to everyone's time and supplies. After those months do you want an emotionally unstable bitchy soldier on the Battlefield? No. So I get an 'honorable' discharge and go home to what? Fucking. Nothing." Levi knew that was the most likely outcome of this situation, but he wouldn't stand for it, neither would Hanji. "Why even theorize when there is no point. No one can help me! Infact, I have no one else!" screamed Petra hysterically, Levi stood up and was quickly at her side.

"We're right here!" said Levi starting to lose his patience.

"Captain! Why can't you just understand-"

"Why the fuck can't you understand!" yelled Levi as he grabbed her collar and quickly pulled her up, causing her to cry out in pain. Levi stood there dumbfounded for a second, realizing what he had just done. He then slowly placed her down back into the bed and slowly walked back to his chair. After few moments of awkward silence occurred until Petra broke it again.

"Sometimes if I close my eyes… I can still hear it all. My body being slammed against the forest floor. Eren's distraught cries. The Female Titan screaming out. Oluo's spine snapping in half. That crazed man saying awful things...doing things...I could have taken him...but I was weak and he took...full advantage.." said Petra barely chocking out the last phrase. Hanji knew what Petra was talking about when tears started to fall from her eyes and Hanji jumped up and hugged her, giving Petra a shoulder to cry on. Levi sat on the side of her bed and put his hand on her shoulder, Petra placed one of her hands onto his. She looked over Hanji's shoulder at Levi's hand after feeling something foreign on his hand and noticed the blood stain bandage around his hand. As she looked at it she was hit with a wave of selfishness, something she nearly never feels, and started to cry even more. "I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of...of this happening to good people..and I watch it! What did I do to deserve this?!" Petra continued to cry and coughed violently again. Levi was glad he wasn't Hanji right now.

"We know Petra...we know…" said Hanji comforting.

"We'll be right here, and we don't plan on going anywhere." said Levi with some sympathy in his voice.

It was hard to listen to but, Levi knew it was good that Petra had a chance to finally vent her emotions.

-(Back at the Ral Residence)-

"Why me." sighed Jean as he continued to look out the window, waiting for Armin to return so he could get out of there. Jean couldn't bring himself to go upstairs, he knew Petra was attacked and no attacker came down with the others. He sighed again knowing what that meant. He looked back at the ground in front of him to see a man who he could only assume to be Petra's father, still laying lifeless.

"Fuck this world." muttered Jean. Suddenly he heard horses outside the house and thankfully saw Armin walking up to the house with an MP. He bolted up and ran to the door, ready to leave this place. When he opened the door he saw none other than fucking Hitch, leaning against the doorframe with Armin close behind.

"Hey Jeanny-boy." said Hitch in a lustful tone.

"Great…" muttered Jean.

"See you back at the base." said Armin as he winked at Jean. Armin turned and walked away as the door shut in front of Jean's eyes.

" Wait Armin! Hitch what the hell is going on!" yelled Jean.

"Nothing is going on silly, I have a job to do. You're gonna help me." said Hitch in a still slightly awkward lustful tone.

"Sorry, I really can't-" said Jean as walked towards the door. Hitch threw her body in front of the door frame and gave Jean Baby-Doll Eyes, Jean's attack stat lowered by one stage.

"Please." asked Hitch in a very innocent tone, Jean thought for a bit.

"Oh...fine…" said Jean, mainly because a certain area of his body was becoming very hard.

"Woo-hoo!" yelled Hitch as she jumped up and down. "Alright show me the room."

"Okay." said Jean as he head for the stairs. "I wasn't there so I don't know what room it was, we have to find it."

"Alright." said Hitch as Jean walked into a room.

"Not this one!" called out Jean, Hitch walked into the room after Jean and saw a kings sized bed.

"Perfect." muttered Hitch playfully to herself.

"What was that?" asked Jean as he turned around to see Hitch locking the door.

"Hitch what the hell this is isn't the room!" said Jean annoyed as Hitch turned around to face Jean again.

"I know." said Hitch playfully as she slowly approached Jean, Jean walked backwards for every step she took forwards.

"Hitch this is no time for games, you have a job to do right?" said Jean.

"I do, I plan to carry out my mission right in this room." purred Hitch.

"This isn't the room where the attack happened!" yelled Jean, he back was now to the wall.

"Not that mission silly." said Hitch, Jean started at her dumbfounded. Hitch was now a step in front of Jean.

"T-Then what mission?" said Jean confused.

"I would think you of all people would remember Jean." said Hitch as she unbuttoned her overcoat, she took her overcoat off to reveal her naked body. Jean's face became bright red as Hitch pushed Jean onto the bed and crawled on top of him. She put her face right above his.

"I still need someone to fuck me right in the pussy." said Hitch as she pushed her lips against Jean's.


	14. Dharacter Cevelopment part 4

-(Outside of Petra's door)-

Buffet stood outside of Petra's door, his hand hovering above the knob. He knew he was not allowed in, and for a good reason. He understood the risks of being around Petra, or worse getting caught. His hand touched the knob and was about to turn until he heard steps from the end of the hallway. Buffet tried to turn around quickly and walk away but it wouldn't be that easy.

"Buffet Hitler." called a grim voice and Buffet tensed up, he turned around to see Captain Levi walking towards him at a fast pace.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Levi as he got to Buffet, Buffet sighed.

"You know what I was doing." said Buffet regretfully.

"Don't let me catch you at this door again." said Levi as he grabbed the knob.

"Captain why can't we see her…" asked Buffet knowing the answer.

"She's highly contagious and Hanji and I are the only people who have the vaccine, anyone else around her is at risk...look I wish it could be different but...just go back with the others." said Levi grimly as he twisted the knob.

"Cap-"

"That's an order." ordered Levi as he let go of the knob and looked at the door.

"I'm going in."

Levi's head whirled around, and his eyes pierced Buffet like a pair of daggers.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I'm going in," said Buffet, not backing down despite being confronted by the scariest man he had ever known. "I want to be with Petra. I don't care if I get sick, I'm the only one who can help her through-"

"Cut the bullshit!" Levi only needed two quick steps to be right at Buffet's throat, and the diminutive man grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt before slamming him into the wall.

"Are you honestly still enough of an arrogant assfuck to think that you're the _only_ one who can help her?" Levi spat in his face. "You haven't forgotten that you're the reason she got kidnapped by Kenny, have you? Not to mention, you weren't even awake to help us deal with that piece of shit called Rod Reiss. You got Sasha Braus killed, who by the way I was going to choose over you to be in this squad. You were a whiny, naive freeloader when I met you, and clearly that hasn't changed. I'd like nothing more than to kick you to the curb, but for some reason…"

Even Levi didn't have the stones to finish his sentence, but Buffet didn't need him to.

"For some reason, Petra loves me," he whispered so that only the Captain could hear incase anyone was listening in, lucky for him someone was.

Without another word, Levi slammed him into the ground, leaving him to lie in a messy heap as humanity's strongest soldier opened the door Petra's room and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Buffet got up once he had recovered from the trauma of the last few seconds.

He took one last look back at the closed door, then shook his head and walked back towards the squad's room.

What the hell was he going to do with his life?

-(Outside Levi Squad's Door)-

Jean walked up to the door and turned the knob to find out it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"It's me." said Jean as he anxiously waited for the door to open. He heard the door open and looked up to see Eren leaning against the doorway.

"Hey Jeanny-boy." said Eren in a high tone voice as people started to burst out laughing behind him.

"Great, you're back." groaned Jean as he pushed his way past Eren.

"Come on that was a little funny." teased Eren, Jean saw Armin and Connie chuckling on the couch while Mikasa was sleeping. Buffet was nowhere to be found.

"It was kind of funny." said Jean relaxing since no female was in this conversation.

"So Jean." asked Armin as Jean sat on the couch. "Did you get lucky?"

"Obviously, but I'm still mad you left me Armin." said Jean simply.

"Sorry." said Armin.

"I wouldn't be." said Eren as he took a seat.

"Where'd you finish bro?" asked Connie.

"What does that-really? I'm not telling you that." remarked Jean.

"Oh come on! Tell us! We won't tell anyone!" Was the various ad-libs that came from the three boys. Jean sat in silence for a bit.

"Her Face." said Jean silently. The three boys started hooting and hollering loudly and were giving Jean handshakes and high fives.

"Where did she finish?" asked Connie, craving more information, Jean smirked.

"It depends, which time?" said Jean which made the boys go wild again which woke Mikasa up this time. She sprang up to defend herself then she saw the boys going wild and just smirked. She was about to lay back down until she saw Buffet walk through the door.

"How is she Buffet?" asked a concern Mikasa due to Buffet's expression, the boys turned around from their rave realizing that Mikasa was awake and Buffet was back.

"I didn't see her." sighed Buffet. "Captain Levi caught me opening her door." Eren sprang up and walked over to Buffet.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt."

"He didn't physically hurt me…"

"Really?! Wish he did that to me once in a while…"

"What did he say to you?" asked Armin.

"He...look can we just sleep it off?" asked Buffet, clearly shaken.

"Of course." said Armin as the squad began to prepare for bed.

-(The next morning, outside of Petra's door)-

Doctor Drake walked out of the room with a grim expression as she faced Levi and Hanji.

"She's dying." she said simply, Hanji became physically shaken.

"I see." said Levi with a sigh.

"How much longer does she have?" asked Hanji searching for hope.

"A few hours, at most." stated Drake. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her, just the virus was very new and I couldn't get a-"

"You did your best." comforted Hanji.

"And that wasn't good enough." said Drake coldly as she closed her eyes, Levi was surprised by this serious side of Drake. "I'm sorry." was the last thing Doctor Drake said before she walked away.

"Get Erwin." said Levi once Doctor Drake was far enough away. Hanji quickly walked away without any hesitation. Levi walked through the door to see Petra already sat up, looking at the ceiling. Levi sighed as he took his normal seat next to her bed.

"I'm dying." said Petra weakly, talking like she did right after waking up from her original injury. Levi wondered how close to death she was back then, he didn't want to think about it.

"You'll be fine." said Levi simply, Petra took her eyes off the ceiling and looked at Levi for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"We both know that's not true." said Petra quietly, not wanting to believe it herself. Levi thought how amazing it was Petra could still see right through his bullshit even when she was dying. Levi silently nodded his head.

"You know Captain…" said Petra trailing off.

"I'm listening." replied Levi.

"I forgive you...when you snapped on me yesterday...while I was having a...you know...I wasn't thinking straight and..." Petra sighed as Levi just listened to her, not knowing what to say. "I know you're not...good at apologies...I just wanted to let you know...I forgive you." finished Petra with a weak smile, which was rare from her these days. "I mean it's hard to...get mad at you...you've saved my life...countless times...that sadly...doesn't matter now though."

"It does."

"No, it-"

"Yes, it does trust me."

"I always do..."started Petra. "Even if it..." Petra stopped herself quickly realizing where she was going with her train of thought. "Captain...I'm sorry for disrespecting-"

"It's fine." said Levi quickly, which cause a bit of an awkward silence since they both knew where Petra was going with that.

"I heard what you said last night...to Buffet..." started Petra which got Levi's full attention. "I know some of the things you said were true, very true...I also understand he needed to hear that...but...but…" Petra's body started to fall sideways and Levi barely caught her before she rolled off the side of the bed.

"Work on your…" Petra coughed up blood. "Timing please."

"I will." said Levi reassuring. Levi prayed for Erwin to hurry up. Levi grasped the Titan Serum in his pocket and slowly started to pull it out, thinking of the possibility Erwin may be too late. He looked at Petra who was now looking back at the ceiling. She was special to him, the only surviving member of his previous squad. She was a hell of a soldier and a natural nurse on the battlefield. Her personality is great for morale and she's one of the only people who gets him, Levi never knew if that was a good thing or not. He couldn't just let her die when he had something that could save her.

"No Regrets." whispered Levi quietly to himself.

"What was that Captain?" Petra said looking back at Levi, she noticed he was sitting a bit differently. She looked around until she saw his hand in his pocket. She saw what looked like a metal casing sticking out of the top of his pocket. Suddenly the realization hit her. "No!"

"Petra I have to."

"No you don't! Save it! Save it for-" Petra started to violent cough again, this caused Levi to pull the serum out.

"Please!" pleaded Petra in between coughs. "Use it on some...someone better than me."

"There's not many people on that list." said Levi as he walked over to Petra and attempted to pick her up.

"Levi stop!" yelled Petra as she tried to weakly struggled out of Levi's grasp, Levi gave up his attempt so Petra wouldn't hurt herself. Petra's weak eyes pierced daggers into Levi as she tried to convince her Captain one last time.

"We have to get out of here and do it quickly."

"There's so many people around!"

"So?"

"No one is prepared...I'd...kill so many...before." Petra's pleads were starting to get to Levi. "You know this is...wrong."

"But Petra you'll die, do you really want that?" stated Levi.

"No, but my titan...would kill many...before...there's no math...to be done to find...the right choice..." Levi's eyes dropped to the serum. "Don't be...selfish Captain." said Petra in a very serious tone. "You know...what's right."

"Stop, Drop and Roll!" yelled the voice of Erwin from the doorway. Erwin noticed the serum in Levi's hands. "Plan B Levi!" Levi looked at Petra, then back to Erwin.

"Fine, be quick Erwin." Erwin walked over to Petra's bed and picked her up slowly as Levi began to put the serum away.

"Hanji alert them, meet behind old HQ." said Erwin.

"Yes sir!" said Hanji as she walked away.

"Wait…" started Petra as she looked at Levi. "There's more...I need...need to say.."

"We'll speak again Petra, I promise." said Levi reassuringly. One part of Petra believed him but the other could not.


	15. Dharacter Cevelopment part 5

-Outside of the old Survey Corps HQ-

"This is where we'll stop," declared Commander Erwin, as his horse slowly came to a halt. "We're meeting them in a few minutes at this location."

A quiet whimper was the only response to come from the horse-drawn cart to his rear. Erwin quickly dismounted and chastised himself for forgetting the condition that Petra was in. He made his way to the side of the cart and began to gaze into the eyes of the woman who was on the verge of death as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small pouch.

"What I'm about to show you," he began, "is something that may end up proving to be our secret weapon in the war against the Titans."

Petra nodded weakly as Erwin opened the pouch and placed his hand underneath it. After shaking it for a moment, a lone object tumbled out of the pouch and into his hand.

"Do you see this?" Erwin held up the secret weapon, and Petra's weary eyes became fixated on it. "It's called a Senzu Bean, and it's going to heal every single one of your injuries."

The Commander leaned over and shoved the bean down Petra's throat, just as Buffet had shoved something else down her throat. She swallowed it with a great deal of effort.

Petra's miraculous recovery took only a few moments, and she sprang to her feet, looking as healthy as he had ever seen her.

"What… But, how?"

"Senzu Beans can cure any ailments that your body may have suffered," Erwin explained.

"Then why didn't we use them to heal the rest of my squad?" asked Petra.

"Because the writers hadn't thought of it yet, plus it only works on people who are alive, those dudes were dead as fuck" he replied.

"Ok...Why didn't you use it on me earlier?" asked Petra.

"Because the writers hadn't thought of it yet," he replied.

"Well...whoever these writers are, they did a good thing. I can't wait to tell everyone." said Petra with excitement.

"No." said Erwin. "You cannot tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Wobbuffet."

"Wha-"

"The others must not know because we have a limited supply of Senzu Beans, the new soldiers in Survey Corps are a bunch of pussies so they would demand these lifesavers cause their too afraid to die for this cause. There would then be revolts and-just don't tell anyone."

"I see...who already knows?" asked Petra.

"You, Myself, Levi ,Hanji and Doctor Drake soon since she knew you were dying."

"Ok…"

"So just walk with a limp and keep your shoulder wrapped up, pretend to be injured."

"You're lucky I'm a good actress." chuckled Petra "But why use this on me?"

"Ask Levi." Petra fell silent. "So tell no one especially not-" Erwin's explaining ceased as the sound of four galloping horses drew near. "Them." The two soldiers faced the approaching creatures and awaited their arrival. One by one, the quartet of green-cloaked soldiers dismounted and approached their leader. They all saluted as if they had done it a thousand times before.

"Jameis Winston, Florida State!"

"Kat Hurtman, from the 104th Trainee Corps Eastern Division! It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Petra."

"Shrek, from the swamp!"

"Robbie Rotten, from the depths of meme hell!"

"Petra…" Erwin turned to the woman at his side and smiled. "You're going to be promoted to the rank of Captain. From here on out, this will be your new squad."

"But...sir!" started Petra as she looked back and forth between her new squad and Erwin "What do I even say!"

"Congrats." said Erwin, he turned to Petra's new squad. "Petra's Squad, go to your squad room. Captain Ral and I need to go to a meeting with the other Captains, she will meet with you tomorrow morning."

"Yes Sir!"

"Dismissed!"

-(Levi Squad Room)-

"Shit. We're out of wood again." said Buffet annoyed, he turned around to see everyone with their pointer fingers up to their noses. Buffet let out a sigh when he realized what they were doing.

"Someone has to come with me…" said Buffet but the room remained silent. "Really? C'mon-"

"I'll go." said Mikasa simply as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you, you lazy bums better do something productive." said Buffet sarcastically.

"Ok Mom, whatever you want." said Jean in the same tone as Buffet closed the door behind him. The duo walked down the hall together in silence, the two still not speaking a lot since what happened in the kitchen. Once they passed Petra's door Buffet stopped and turned around to look at it solemnly, Mikasa also stopped and looked at the door.

"I know you're worried-"

"The door is open." said Buffet in surprise at he continued to look at the door. He slowly walked up to it, not taking his eyes off of the crack in the door. Mikasa prepared for the worst when she saw a very small and barely noticeable trail of blood going down the hall. When Mikasa got to the door Buffet looked up at her and Mikasa simply nodded after checking if no one was around.. Buffet slowly opened the door to reveal not a single soul in the room. Just an empty bed with a few bloodstain on it with a chair pulled up next to it. Buffet instantly slammed to door shut and fell to the ground.

"Not Again!" yelled Buffet as he started to cry, Mikasa crouched down to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. "I never do anything to stop it!" said Buffet as he slammed his fist against the wall multiple times.

"Don't assume the worst-"

"I'm fucking useless!" said Buffet as he kept hitting the wall. "She's fucking dead!" Mikasa darted at him and grabbed his wrist.

"Breaking the walls won't change that." said Mikasa "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Are you seriously not letting me fucking grieve?!"

"That's not what I-" before Mikasa could even think about finishing her statement Buffet pulled out of her grasp and started to dash down the hall. Mikasa chased him and easily caught him and pinned him against the wall.

"Let me go-" Buffet was stopped when Mikasa slammed her lips against his own, trying to calm him down anyway she could. Once Buffet started to kiss back Mikasa broke the kiss soon after and looked into his eyes, letting go of him

"Please calm down…" started Mikasa. "...for me…...for her…" Buffet kept the eye contact for a few seconds then stormed down the hall again, Mikasa chased him again .Buffet turned and ran down a new hall with Mikasa close behind. Leaving Armin alone in the hall with a bloody nose and a massive boner.

"That was fucking hot."


	16. Dharacter Cevelopment part 6

-(Commander Erwin's office)-

Levi and Hanji sat quietly in Erwin's office, awaiting him to return with, hopefully, Petra at his side. If Doctor Drake was right she didn't have a lot of time left, and Erwin was known to make things longer than they should. Hanji just awkwardly looked at Levi, not wanting to sit in complete silence any longer. Silent and Hanji don't mix.

"Were you really gonna do it?" asked Hanji quietly. Levi sat there for a few seconds, pondering the question.

"Yeah." said Levi simply as he looked over at Hanji, who had fear in her eyes.

"You should have…she could die Levi."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked solemnly. Levi looked away from Hanji with a certain sadness in his eyes.

"She fought with me, she used the rest of her strength to fight me off. The look in her eyes and how she struggled...it's like she saw me as the man who killed her father…" He sighed. "She kept saying that she was useless and that the she wasn't deserving of the injection. It was almost like she didn't care if that was true or not, she just didn't want to live anymore…" Hanji saw how much that hurt him, since he's done so much for her.

"Levi…"

"That doesn't matter now, I made my choice." She saw the sadness leave his eyes. "I trust Erwin. If she dies...well I'm just gonna have to live with that." They then sat in awkward silence for what seemed like hours until Erwin silently opened the door and walked past the two, alone. He sat down in his chair and just sighed giving the two in front of him a clear message. Levi's mind was racing at a mile a minute, ready to storm out of the room at moment. For some reason he just sat there and didn't move, and thought. What disgusted him the most was his promise he said will such confidence. " _We'll speak again, I promise."_ His words rang through his head over and over again, like she was haunting him. Levi started to feel sick and was about to break something until he heard Erwin mumble something which he assumed was " _She's Dead"_ or something like that.

"What was that?" asked Hanji.

"It's just a prank." said Erwin a bit louder, just as he said that the door opened to reveal Petra, walking into the room with a yellow folder.. In fact, walking for the first time in awhile. Levi and Hanji both jumped up and bolted, but each one going in a different direction. Hanji went straight for Petra and Levi went straight for Erwin. Hanji gave Petra a massive hug while Levi gave Erwin a massive punch in his gut. Hanji and Erwin both cried out, both for different reasons.

"Don't ever do that again!" yelled Levi and Hanji in unison, the two duos both looked at the other and took in the situation.

"Awwwww, how sweet." teased Hanji.

"Fuck off Four-Eyes."

"Sit down." wheezed Erwin from the floor. The one armed man struggled to get into his chair while the three Captains both sat down in their chairs. Petra and Levi locked eyes, Levi saw amusement and gratitude in her eyes, something he hasn't seen in a while.

"Sorry, had to take the opportunity." said Erwin finally gaining back the function of his lungs.

"Fuck you." snapped Levi.

"No u." returned Erwin.

"Hey!" snapped Petra. "Stop acting like children."

"No u." returned Erwin.

"How are you our commander?" questioned Levi.

"No u." returned Erwin.

"Jesus Christ I'm losing brain cells." moaned Hanji.

"Anyways." started Erwin, seeing his meme went too far. "Petra, first off welcome back."

"Thank you Commander."

"You have now been elevated to the rank of Captain, I already gave you the information about your squad, its members and its function." Petra nodded and she gripped the folder in her hands. "However, you are still 'injured', and must act that way. Levi and Hanji I expect you to still oversee her. We'll get you a crutch so you can start to walk around okay?"

"Yes Commander."

"Alright, Hanji go inform Doctor Drake of our situation. Levi go with Petra to her room. Any questions?"

"Yes, Commander." started Petra. "Where did you get those beans anyways?" Erwin smirked, Levi became slightly amused and Hanji looked horrified.

"Petra, trust me, from girl to girl here. You don't want to know." said Hanji still horrified.

"No please, I would like to know what saved my life." said Petra with confidence, Hanji just shook her head.

"I was jerking it to Dragonball Z Hentai and when I nutted they appeared on my desk." said Erwin calmly, Petra looked like she was about to throw up.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"DISMISSED!"

-(hallways of HQ)-

Buffet knew he stood no chance running from Mikasa, but he was in too much distraught to even think straight. When Mikasa reached him she threw him to the ground and stood over him. Buffet winced in pain as Mikasa reached out her hand to help him up. When he was back to his feet Mikasa didn't let go off his hand so he couldn't run away. He tried to pull away but he was unable, Mikasa's masculine strength was too much for him.

"Buffet, talk to me." said Mikasa almost begging.

"Mikasa just leave me alone!"

"No, you're gonna get yourself or others hurt." Buffet looked down in anger, tears still sliding down his face.

"Buffet, Petra wouldn't want this. Trust me. She's at peace now, don't turn this into a sadder story." Buffet looked into her eyes and saw them starting to water. He couldn't tell if it was because of Petra or because of him, he assumed the latter.

"Captain Levi is a fucking asshole, he hasn't even told us yet." said Buffet with anger.

"Hey, he's probably grieving too, he knew Petra better than all of us did combined." Buffet realized the truth to that and it hurt him. He never thought of Captain Levi as an actual person.

She then put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"We just have to move on...together…" after Mikasa said this she pressed her lips against his. Buffet felt guilty as she kissed him, Perta wouldn't want this. He liked Petra a lot, and he had a feeling that she liked him too. Also what would the rest of the squad think? Then he remember back to the Trainee Squad days, where it was every guy's pipe dream to get with Mikasa Ackerman, and now here she was, kissing him willing. Buffet then eased up and put his hands on around waist and kissed her back. They stood like this for a good minute, enjoying themselves. But when the tongue action got more obvious and Buffet's hand ventured a little too far past her waist, that's when Armin decided to clear his throat. The two jumped and pushed away from each other, panting from their actions. Armin smirked at them and the couple looked horrified.

"Armin it's not what it looks like." stated Mikasa with fear.

"Oh yeah?" teased Armin. "Than what does this look like?" asked Armin with confidence and Mikasa put her head down in shame.

"What do you want Armin?" asked Buffet with caution.

"Oh I don't want anything, but it would be a real shame if the rest of the squad found out about this...activity. Especially Eren, right Mikasa?" Her face became very red as her shame became larger, This annoyed Buffet even more.

"Ok Armin, what do we need to do to stop that from happening?" said Buffet, cementing Armin's blackmail. Armin smiled demonically.

"Oh nothing in particular, not yet. I would suggest staying on my good side though." Armin, content with his victory, decided now to walk away. Buffet looked at Mikasa, whose face was still red and it looked like she wanted to cry. Buffet protectively put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Armin won't say anything." said Buffet calmly, Mikasa wasn't convinced.

"Let's just go get the wood." suggested Mikasa. Little did she know, Buffet had a substantial piece of wood in his pants.

-(Petra's Room)-

Levi and Petra luckily encountered no members of the Survey Corps as they made their way back to the female's room. When they got there Petra ran to her bed as Levi slowly closed the door and turned around to see Petra ripping off her bandages.

"Hey! You can't take those off."

"Captain, if I sit it in these dirty bandages any longer I'm going to throw up! I am putting on new clothes and getting rebandaged." said Petra defiantly. Levi looked at the blood soaked bandages and couldn't protest any further, they were truly disgusting. He then took a moment to look at her room, a mess, and the blood stains on her bed made him want to puke. Petra's clothes were a mess too and her hair was longer. Since she couldn't care for herself for about a month her hair growing made sense, Levi just never noticed. Petra then saw Levi looking at her in disgust.

"Is there a problem Captain?" asked Petra confused, which broke Levi out of his trance.

"No, just you...and you're room…it's disgusting." said Levi bluntly.

"Wow Captain, you really have a way with women."

"You don't have to call me that, I'm not your Captain anymore."

"Huh, I guess you're right, It's just a force of habit. Sorry Levi." Petra calling him by his name felt a little weird to the both of them, but they both ignored it.

"Now could you leave for a minute so I can change my clothes?" asked Petra as she started to remove her shirt, not even waiting for an answer. Levi quickly turned around and left the room, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. He sat there for a couple of minutes until he heard Petra call for him. He opened the door to see Petra in a Survey Corps outfit for the first time in forever. She already bandaged her leg, chest, forehead and fingers but her shoulder remained bare.

"Could you help me with my shoulder Captain? I can't do it by myself." asked Petra. Levi nodded and walked over to her.

"Levi." he corrected.

"Yeah...Levi." said Petra, still struggling to call him that. Levi grabbed the fresh bandages and started to wrap her now healed left shoulder. It was truly amazing how well the senzu bean worked. He remember when he first saw her arm almost completely ripped off her body, that made him wince. He also remembered when Doctor Drake told him that she would never regain full motion in her shoulder, Thank God for Android-18 Hentai. He then heard Petra sigh.

"What's wrong." asked Levi confused.

"It's just...this doesn't change anything…" said Petra letting her mind go into space. Levi thought it was amazing that Petra was thinking about the same thing he was.

"My Father's still dead." she sniffled out. "And that man he still almost...he almost… I can't bring myself to talk about it." Petra began to let tears fall from her face.

"You should talk to me about it." stated Levi.

"No!" snapped Petra. "At least….not yet..." Petra tried to contain herself, but couldn't. Levi's fears were coming true, Petra still could not deal with her inner demons. He didn't blame her, but it still made his heart sink.

"Oluo...Eld...Gunther..." The mention of their names caused pain to shoot down Levi's body. He would give anything to have another dinner with his old squad, and he knew Petra felt the same way.

"How do you deal with it all?" asked Petra through sniffles.

"Deal with what?" asked Levi, already knowing the answer.

"The pain. Levi you've been through a lot more than I have, but somehow you can keep it all in. How? I could never figure that out." asked Petra. He wanted to say the truth, he can't, but that wouldn't be good enough for her. He thought for a moment as he finished up her sling, then he got an idea.

"Let's go for a walk." said Levi calmly.

"A walk?" asked Petra confused.

"Yeah, it always calms my nerves, and I really can't be in this dirty room another second."

"But-"

"Come on, let's go. I still have my crutch from when I broke my ankle. You could use that."

"You had a crutch?" asked Petra. "I never knew that."

"Yeah, you were still not thinking straight when I used it." said Levi. He reminded himself and Petra about her original injury, which sent chills down their bodies.

"Oh" was all Petra could say.

"Come on, trust me." said Levi as he walked towards the door, he turned around and made eye contact with her. Levi saw the tension in her body ease up.

"Okay." said Petra almost smiling as the two exited the room.


	17. Dharacter Cevelopment part 7

Captain Levi and Captain Ral took extra precaution when heading out of Survey Corps HQ. Levi knew that if they were caught by any members of his squad they would be meet with endless questions, and if they were caught by Hanji or Commander Erwin they would not be very happy. This idea obviously did not sit well with Captain Levi, but he was willing to do it if it would calm the demons inside the women next to him. As they approached the door, Levi looked over to her.

"Struggle more." said Levi blankly.

"Huh?" said Petra confused, looking for some context.

"You're not convincing enough." said Levi as he looked at the way she was moving.

"What do you mean I'm not convincing enough? I'm lipping am I not?" said Petra defensively.

"You just got cured from a deadly disease and you're body's still healing from 2 near death experiences. You look like you've sprained your ankle." said Levi with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well Captain this was your idea in the first place." remarked Petra as she began to slow down her pace and add a bit more of a struggle in her body language. Levi was pleased, but he was not pleased that she still continued to call him her Captain.

"Better." said Levi. Petra grunted and slowed her pace a bit more, knowing better wasn't good enough with Levi. The two walked in silence until they reached a path outside of the building. The sun had finally set on a stressful day for the two, and the two walked together under the moonlight. Petra seemed frustrated as she tried to walk on the bumpy path but also had to pretend to be struggling. The pretending became a reality and it got on Petra's nerves.

"Why are we out here again?" asked Petra confused as she looked over to Levi. Levi wasn't looking at her, but up at the sky.

"Look up." stated Levi still encapsulated by the sky above. Petra looked up and saw stars, thousands of them. The amount of constellations simply dumbfounded Petra, but thing that stuck out her was that every star looked different. It was like every star had a different personality and story.

"It's...beautiful…" was all Petra could say.

"Yeah…" said Levi. In that moment, he remembered the first time he saw the sky with Isabel and Farlan all those years ago. He looked at Petra and her expression reminded him of Isabel and Farlan, hopeful and full of joy. He hoped the sky would have the same effect on her, filling her with life, however, her expression quickly faded back into the solemn and sad women he had known for the last month. It was as if the beauty of the world made her guilty, she felt that she did not deserve to enjoy it.

"It was my fault…" started Petra. "I got Oluo killed…I was…" she sighed. "I hesitated...after Eld got killed I couldn't move or think straight...in my mind I had truly given up. There was no way we would win without you or Eren… I snapped out of it but it was too late. After I got thrown across the forest Oluo rushed in without thinking, looking for revenge. He got himself killed because of me, and then Eren appeared seconds later. If I had just regrouped with Oluo we could have lasted ten more seconds and then Eren could have fought with us. If I had done that he would still be alive...but I just couldn't get it together…" Petra finished her statement with a sniffle. She looked over to Levi, who had looked back up at the sky.

"What if you didn't snap out of it?" said Levi, The idea hit Petra hard, she never had thought about that. She probably would have just been slammed against the forest ground, or perhaps against a tree. Her life would have been evaporated along with all the pain she lives with now.

"I wish that had happened…" said Petra as all emotion left her face.

"Petra-"

"I hesitated!" snapped Petra. "I got Oluo killed! I convinced Eren to retreat! I deserved to die!" Petra let all of the anger fly out of her body in those words.

"The only one at fault…..was me…." said Petra in a quiet whisper as she looked at the ground.

"Not true." said Levi as he turned to face his comrade. "When I went to go regroup with you, Erwin stopped me and ordered me to resupply instead." Levi left his statement at that, letting Petra connect the dots. Her face went from somber, to puzzled, then to anger.

"Wait! It was Erwin who-"

"Yeah..."

"Damnit…" was all Petra could get out after that revelation.

"I wish I listened to my judgement instead of Erwin's, but I didn't. I trusted Erwin." Levi's eyes went back up to the sky. "I made my choice, I've made so many choices that make me a bad person, but they're mine. You have to live with your choices Petra, you can't let regret run your life."

"Levi, you are **not** a bad person." said Petra almost offended. She looked over at Levi who was now looking in the other direction towards the building.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Ok Petra you have to listen to me here." started Levi. "My entire squad is looking at us through their window." Petra began to turn herself around.

"Don't look up at them." ordered Levi.

"What's the big deal?" asked Petra confused, until the realization occurred to her. She should be dying.

"Oh."

"Yeah, now start walking back to the building." Petra slowly turned herself and struggled towards the building, moving like a sloth. Levi slowly followed behind.

"Okay, now fall." ordered Levi.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you."

"But why do I need to fall?"

"Just do it. It will make you look weak." said Levi bluntly. Petra sighed as she continued to stumble along the path. She looked for something to possibly trip on and finally found a rock. She then hit her crutch against the rock and let it fly out of her hand. She then stumbled for a bit, bouncing on her good foot. She then let her injured foot hit the ground, causing her to let out a yelp. As she began to let herself fall, Levi dashed forwards and caught her just before she hit the ground. Petra made a pained face as Levi eased her body to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Levi nonchalantly. Petra looked up and saw Levi Squad looking down at them from the corner of her eye. She then looked at Levi, who was staring into her eyes. Her face became red with embarrassment, which Levi just assumed to be acting.

"Yeah...I'm fine…" responded Petra in a whisper.

"Okay, I'm gonna carry you in." said Levi as he quickly walked over to the crutch that Petra was using.

"Hold onto this." Petra held onto the crutch with her good arm as Levi slowly picked her up. Petra let out a few moans of pain as Levi walked her back towards the headquarters. In that moment, they were both reminded of the 57th expedition, where Levi carried a near death Petra out of the forest. Petra owed everything to Levi, and she couldn't believe that Levi thought he wasn't a good man. She had to convince him otherwise, but now she just felt like enjoying this moment.

"That went well." whispered Levi as they reached the door.

"Yeah, it did." replied Petra sweetly.

-(Levi Squad's Room)-

"Just shut the hell up Jean." remarked Eren as he saw he was losing their argument.

"No way!" yelled Jean. "Tom Brady lost the Superbowl to a backup Quarterback and there is nothing you can say to counter that!"

"Tom Brady came back from a 28-3 deficit in the Superbowl before that!" yelled Eren in a weak counter argument.

"Yeah! Against the Falcons with some of the best offensive weapons in Football! Even Armin could do that!" yelled Jean with confidence.

"Fuck yeah I could."

"Guys!" started Connie. "We all know that Dak Prescott is the best QB in the NFL."

"No fucking way Connie!" yelled Jean as he walked over to the window.

"Russell Wilson is the GOAT!" yelled David from an immeasurable distance, but no one heard him.

"Him and Zeke just get carried by a stacked offensive line!" yelled Eren with anger.

"Yeah!" yelled Jean in agreeance. Just as he backed up Eren's fact, Buffet and Mikasa walked into the room. Buffet had a somber expression, just like he had seen a ghost.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Eren confused. Armin gave Buffet an amused look as Buffet put the wood down by the fireplace. He then looked at Mikasa with a frantic look, unsure of what to say.

"Well...uh...we were…um..."

"Petra's Dead." said Mikasa quickly, saving Buffet's stumble. All of Buffet's stress shifted from him and Mikasa to Petra. The mention of her filled him with anger and sadness. Sadness at the lost of his friend, and anger towards his Captain. Captain Levi's squad sat silent in grievance.

"We were walking down the hall and we saw her door open. We looked in and there was no one in there. There was blood all over her bed." explained Mikasa.

"Must been the disease." concluded Armin.

"What an ugly way to go…" said Connie.

"God Damnit!" yelled Eren through his teeth as he banged his hand against the wall. "It was my fault she got hurt in the first place. The rest of the things that happened to her happened because I made her vulnerable! She died because of me…" Eren ended his statement in a sad whisper.

"Eren, It's not your-" started Mikasa.

"Don't even Mikasa!" snapped Eren, shutting his foster sister up. Mikasa looked down in embarrassment, which made Buffet annoyed a Eren. Every sat in an awkward silence, still mourning for their lost comrade.

"Guys." started Jean with an amused tone. "Come look out the window real quick."

"Jean, what the fuck-" started Buffet.

"Just do it." Everyone was really confused and pissed off at Jean, but they all gathered around the window anyways. They were all shocked to see Captain Levi and Petra looking up at the sky.

"Wait...is that that?" started Buffet with a hopeful tone.

"It is." concluded Mikasa.

"Wow." was all Connie could get out.

"How is she- Mikasa I thought you said she was dead." stated Armin.

"There was no one in there and there was blood on her bed, but Buffet made the conclusion." stated Mikasa, Buffet sighed.

"Yeah...yeah I did…" accepted Buffet.

"What are they even doing?" asked Jean confused.

"How is she even standing?" said Armin adding to Jean's question.

"They must have found a cure." stated Connie with confidence.

"But she wouldn't just hop back onto to her feet. Something here isn't right…" said Armin deep in thought.

"Well she's alive..can't we just be happy about that?" said Buffet with a smile. All of his worries vanished as he watched his amber haired comrade turn around with a confused expression.

"Hey look they're coming this way." said Eren as the two slowly approached the building. The watched as Petra slowly limped forwards until she violently lost her footing and fell towards the ground. The watched helplessly as Levi dashed towards her and caught her at the last second.

"So much for hopping back on to her feet Armin." stated Connie in jest.

"Still...something's not right…" said Armin as he began to form a theory. The group watched as Levi quickly picked her up and started to walk towards the building.

"Maybe we should stop stalking them." suggested Mikasa.

"Yeah, let's all go to bed. Who knows they might have seen us." stated Jean.

"True." said Armin, who was still in thought.

"Dak is still the GOAT…" whispered Connie. Jean swiftly grabbed a hold of Connie's shirt and punched him across the face.

-(Petra's Room)-

Levi looked around the hallways as he approached Petra's room with her still in his arms.

"We're clear." stated Levi. Petra quickly hopped out of Levi's arms and onto her feet and the two quickly entered the room. When Levi closed the door behind him Petra finally let her body ease up as she caught her breath.

"Was I hurting you?" asked Levi somewhat confused.

"No...just acting hurt...hurts I guess." concluded Petra with a smile.

"That's why I told you to act more. They might have noticed otherwise." stated Levi.

"Yeah...you were right."

"Get some rest, you've had a stressful day." said Levi as he turned around and headed towards the door.

"Wait." said Petra as Levi reached for the door. He turned around to see Petra looking at him with a sincere expression.

"Hold out your hands." ordered Petra. Levi was confused at what she was getting at but did it anyways, holding his hands in front of his chest.

"Levi...you're a good man."

"Petra-"

"No Levi. Listen to me." Petra then grabbed a hold of his hand, lifting it up to their eye level.

"Look at this." Levi looked at his hand and saw that it was still bandaged from the other night when he had barely saved Petra's life from her father's murderer. He looked at the blood stained bandage and understood her point. He looked back into her eyes which still gazed deep into his.

"That...that's proof Levi. Me still being alive, that's proof." concluded Petra, stilling holding onto his hand as she lowered it from their vision. As Levi stared into Petra's eyes, something inside of him began to grow. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"You're a good man Levi, whether you know it or not." Levi felt Joy, he hadn't felt this feeling in a long time, but in that moment he was truly happy. Levi then tenderly put his other hand on her shoulder and let out a faint, but somewhat noticeable smile.

"Goodnight Petra." said Levi sincerely. This caused Petra to let out a radiant smile, something she hasn't done in ages. In this moment, Petra felt something she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Goodnight Levi." Petra felt joy, she hadn't felt this way since the night before the 57th expedition beyond the walls, but in that moment she was truly happy. After Petra said this she let go of Levi's hand and Levi let go of her shoulder. Levi gave her a nod as he turned around and exited the room. That exchange ended both Captain Ral's and Captain Levi's long day.


End file.
